Magic of the Game
by InMyEyes2014
Summary: Modern A/U Fic: For Killian Jones and Robin Locksley luck has run out. The good-time guys must now complete court ordered community service - coaching opposing youth soccer teams. How will they deal with the matchmaking teenagers, kids who don't listen, student assistant coaches who won't quit flirting with each other, plus a blonde sheriff who is more than distracting?
1. Chapter 1

**I am glutton for punishment and am writing this A/U story. This is based on something I doing in my writing class so updates should be pretty quick. Hope you enjoy and give me lots of feedback. **

**All rights and characters belong to the powers that be at Once Upon a Time. I'm just borrowing them to play a little game. **

Emma Swan's thumbs drummed out a beat on her steering wheel as she moved to the beat of the music on the stereo of the yellow Volkswagen, her son, Henry, trying to make himself invisible lest any of his friends see him the carpool line. He was at that age when mom's picking you up from school seemed overly hovering and even more childish than most middle school children wanted from their parents. Maybe because it was one of the few areas where her son truly blushed from the attention, Emma kept dropping him off and picking him up every day.

"I could take the bus," he reminded as he did often. "There's one that comes by the house…"

"But this is our special time," she said, a saccharine sweetness mocking his dour expression. "Mommy and son bonding time."

"Mom!" he said through his clenched teeth. "Not now."

The line lurched forward enough that she was able to navigate them on the road and point the car in the direction of her office at the Storybrooke Sheriff Station and Jail. She threw her hand up in a wave to David Nolan, who was directing traffic that afternoon, a duty that was shared by both of them as the town's two most prominent law enforcement officers.

"What has you in such a mood?" she asked, turning down the classic rock station that she preferred. "Did something happen at school?"

"Service learning," he declared, as though those two words explained it all. All of the sixth, seventh, and eighth graders in Storybrooke were required to do weekly community service projects that would then be incorporated into the curriculum. In English class they were required to keep a journal of their experiences, for example.

"And?" she asked, expectantly, knowing he had been dreading the assignment. "What did you get?"

"Assistant soccer coach for the youth teams," he said with an exaggerated groan. "They don't even have coaches yet so until they find someone I have to lead a bunch of four, five, and six year olds through running and passing drills."

Emma's attention was pulled by a minivan that pulled out in front of her, causing her to let out a string of expletives that made her son giggle uncontrollably. "I'll pay the jar when we get home," she promised. "That doesn't sound so bad. How many kids can there be anyway?"

"Two teams' worth," Henry moaned. "Guess who got the other team?"

She knew what was coming, only one person could make her son's frustration level surge to that level – Paige. Waiting for it, she took a sip of her bottled water and watched his face contort into a snarl.

"Paige," he said, his voice dripping with animosity.

"She's with the other team?" Emma asked. "That won't be so bad."

The rest of the five minute drive was filled with explanations from her son of why it was just that bad. Her son had known Paige since he was first starting kindergarten. The blonde haired little girl had been the golden child of every class they shared, always punctual, right, and confident whether it was math or recess or anything in between. Lately their relationship had been worse since she had gone to a dance with Nicholas Zimmer.

***AAA***

Killian Jones and Robin Locksley stood with their heads bowed slightly and their kindest and most contrite expressions on their faces. The courtroom was filled with others who had been arrested that month on everything from minor traffic offenses to other petty crimes that were way too minor for actual court cases.

"Regina's going to kill me for this," Robin told his friend under his breath. "I don't think she's going to let us see each other again."

"We've got nothing to worry about, mate," Killian answered. "Judge Cleary is a push over. He's hard of hearing and hates to waste his time. We'll get a slap on the wrist and that'll be that."

"What if it's not Judge Cleary?" Robin asked, worriedly lacing his fingers together. "What if the judge calls the mayor? My wife is the mayor. She won't stand for any of our shenanigans. She might even divorce me."

Killian bit back a laugh and waited for the judge to enter the makeshift court room that served as city council chambers, a storm shelter, and the senior citizen game room when court was not in session. However, instead of the kindly old man with attention deficit disorder, there appeared a middle aged woman with a severe bob haircut shuffling through a stack of papers on her table.

Being in court was not an unusual circumstance for the two, who had become well acquainted with the small town legal system of Storybrooke, Maine. But never had they appeared before anyone but Judge Cleary. Still Killian knew the drill and had a few public drunkenness charges, both dropped now, but it seemed this time his luck may have run out.

"Mr. Jones," the woman said, her voice as severe and cold as the blunt cut of her hair. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

His automatic answer was no, as who really wanted to explain why they had gotten so drunk that they decided to break into a library to settle a bet with a friend. However, he straightened himself up to standing and locked his gaze on the steely eyed woman. It was worth a shot, he thought, immediately flashing his best and most contrite smile. "Well, love, I'd be remiss to do so without first welcoming you. I don't believe I've seen you here before."

The woman was not amused, slamming her hand down on the table instead of a gavel. "Judge Cleary has taken a leave of absence, Mr. Jones. While you may not know me, I do know you. I've been acquainted with both your reputation and your record for some time. So let's dispense with the niceties and get on with this hearing. I suspect that you plan to speak for both yourself and Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, dropping the charming and flirtatious tone and smile from view. "My friend and I here had been celebrating another World Cup victory at the Rabbit Hole and got into a bit of row over the scoring record of one of the teams. Being inebriated as we were, we were unable to restrain ourselves from settling the issue and proceeded to the library to find the article in question that would resolve this deliberation. The library had just closed and we were unable to contain our voracious appetite for knowledge so we forced our way into the building."

The judge looked over the rim of her half glasses at the two, Robin nodding in agreement of his friend's assessment of the activities.

"So you are admitting to public drunkenness, breaking and entering, and destruction of public property?" the woman asked pointedly.

The two men eyed the floor as the words washed over them, realizing that this time was not going to be as easy as before to push their way out of the charges and celebrate with a beer and a laugh about how they had dodged another bullet.

"You are hereby sentenced to community service," the woman said to them. "You two seem to like soccer so much that I think I've got a special assignment just for you. Welcome to the world of youth soccer, gentlemen. You two are the coaches of the red team and the blue team four to six year olds. I do hope you have a winning season."

***AAA***

Emma nosed her car into the parking lot of the Storybrooke Parks and Recreation Center and found one of the few remaining spots not bulging with a minivan. Henry barely waited till she'd stopped before throwing open his door and tumbling out, dragging his sports bag behind him.

"Hey! Watch the door!" Emma called to him as she climbed out of the driver's seat.

"What?"

"You're smashing it into that…minivan thing there." She smiled to ease the pinch of annoyance she felt tugging at her lips.

"Oh, sorry," Henry called over his shoulder as he bolted out to the field to join the team. This was certainly a change from a few days ago when he had whined through a dinner or two over his bad luck in having to help assist a coachless team. He was now bounding with energy and ready to show both the coach and the young players just how much he knew about the game. Emma was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that Paige had asked to talk to him twice at lunch to ask about a few of the rules and even offered to have him over to her dad's house to watch Youtube videos of some of the most famous games.

Emma sighed and watched him cavort across the parking lot, all elbows and coltish legs. A little more every day, he reminded her of his father, Neal. It had been just two years this month since his father had been killed in an accident. While she and Neal had long before ended their relationship, she did miss him and certainly missed the other parent for Henry.

Now, more than ever. Neal would know how to talk to him about girls and sports and all that boy stuff that was coming down the pike like an ominous hormonal storm brewing out of control. But he was gone, and she was here.

Gazing out over the field she couldn't help but expect a scene from Norman Rockwell, but what she saw had gone somehow seriously wrong. Old Norm would have rolled over in his grave to see such a scene.

Just ahead of them was Killian Jones, a man Emma knew by reputation if not through his frequent run-ins with the law. He too was shifting his gaze over his team, sizing them up as he mentally made notes.

For the highlights there was skinny Amelia who walked everywhere on her toes, ballerina style, Jimmy, the hyperactive boy who was now busily climbing the chain-link fence. Caitlyn was a plump, fair-haired little baby with a fear of balls. There were twin boys, Claude and Jean-Paul who spoke only French, and only to each other. Then there was Katie, her nose permanently buried in a book, and last, but certainly not least, a dark haired little boy who Killian knew was his friend's son – Roland Locksley. The league had put in a rule that no children should be on a team their parents' coached.

The kids were bad enough, but their parents were treating this as if it was a garden party. Regina Mills-Locksley was sitting primly on the bottom of the bleachers with a phone in one hand and the other writing furiously on a notepad. There was a very pregnant Belle Gold, Katie's mother, who had her own book she was reading while she ate pickles from a jar the size of his head. He did not recognize the others, but they were clearly going to be a problem. One mother chased Jimmy with a handkerchief to blow his nose and then there was the father of Amelia who snapped photos of every balletic move the girl made. Milk of Magnesia on the rocks was rapidly becoming his drink of choice.

Killian fished a pair of sunglasses from his pocket to shield his eyes from the stunning glory of this perfect day. The parents were arriving in hoards and climbing into the stands. He signalled the team to join him on their side of the field and hoped a little athletic discipline would help the situation. He was not an optimistic man.

"…and so," Killian told the rag tag crew, exhausted from trying to capture and keep the kids' limited attention spans, "If we are ever to win a game, you lads and lasses will have to work as you've never worked before. I'm going to be drilling you till you drop."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed a woman edging his way, and he frowned. Not that he minded a beautiful blonde approaching, mind you, but clearly by that parental purse to her lips he could tell that she was here to interfere. There was nothing Killian hated more than interfering soccer league parents. He'd ignore her. That usually worked.

"Uh, excuse me."

When he turned around to give her the curt send-off, he drew up short and promptly forgot what he was about to say. Wow. The blonde woman looked familiar and he realized why – this was Sheriff Swan. He'd been locked in her handcuffs a few times and received more than a few speeding tickets in her perfect penmanship. He didn't recall seeing her at the first practice, but that was because she was the mother of his assistant – Hank or Henry or something or other. Whoever she was he watched her full lips purse and the twinkle in her bright eyes that spelled trouble.

Killian cleared his throat and gripped his clipboard in an effort to look the part of a professional soccer coach. "Hello."

"Hi. I just heard what you said about running the kids until they drop, and I don't think that is such a good idea."

Suddenly, Killian didn't care that this woman had legs seemed longer than a mile or that she probably had the most enchanting body he'd ever seen under the sweater that clung to her curves perfectly. "And why not?" he asked, reigning in his temper.

"Because about half of your team has asthma. I have seen two of them in the hospital with it just this past month."

"So? Exercise has been known to help make asthma better," he argued.

"Maybe. But I don't want you…" she drew air quotes "…_'drilling them till they drop'_ today."

Killian screwed his face into an irritated wad. Lowering his voice he gripped Emma by the arm and moved her from the curious ears of the children. "If they are such delicate creatures that they can't even play the game, what the hell are they doing out here on my team, love?"

Emma lowered her voice to a menacing whisper and growled back, "I'll thank you not to me love."

Killian snorted inelegantly. He'd had it with these overbearing parents and guardians. Did they want a coach or not? Community service requirement or not, he was sick to death of their whining. "Look, love, I've had a little experience with sports, okay? I promise they'll live to see the end of the day. So why don't you just go back to your seat and let me handle the kids. I don't need a bunch of uptight mother hens hovering over the chicks."

Emma gasped and stared agog. "Why, I'll have you know that I am not an idiot when it comes to children or sports…And I told you to stop referring to me as love. It's demeaning."

"Listen, love, I've got a job to do here, and I don't intend to take a lot of bollocks from the parents. Starting with you. Do I make myself clear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you are enjoying this story. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day!_**

Emma's feet ground into the soft grass, her angry radiating off of her in waves. She'd promised herself that she would not embarrass Henry. This was his project and his grade on the line. Mrs. Nolan assigned it to him specifically because she knew he was a good player himself and Emma had been back in her school days. However, she was not about to leave her son under the guidance of a man who clearly had no respect for anything or anyone.

"You egotistical, overbearing…where the hell do you get off…," Emma replied through clenched teeth, enraged by the nerve of this man, handsome or not. Forcing a smile, she stopped ranting to add, "What I'd like to know is why my son had to end up assigned to help the team with the one coach in the league who seems to have a stick stuck permanently up his…"

"Coach," a tiny voice cut in. The balletic like Amelia was tugging on Killian's t-shirt and squinting up into the sun.

Killian glanced down. "Not now, Amelia, Ms. Swan and I are having a discussion."

"But, Coach Killian…"

"Not now," he snapped, immediately regretful. It wasn't the little girl's fault this woman had planted herself under his skin like a prickly cactus.

"You might want to listen to what she has to say," Emma suggested, pointing to the opposing goal net across from the one they were standing next to where Roland Locksley was playing king of the mountain atop the visitor's goal.

Killian bit back a curse as he took off toward the little boy. "What have I told you about climbing up there? I want you down right now." He pointed at the ground next to himself and waited, contemplating counting to five as he had seen Robin do a few times before.

"Nope."

The little boy crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly, brown curls backlit by the afternoon sun. Killian let out a frustrated sigh. "Roland, you come down right now or I'm going to call your father."

Emma watched his growing irritation with great pleasure, as there was something both satisfying and adorable about the man when he rubbed his hand over his face and grunted. However, her concern for the child won out over her enHenryment. Telling Henry to keep the rest of the team on the ground, she walked over to where Killian stood, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the young boy. "Roland, I came all the way out here to watch your team play. How can they do that without their star player? Look Regina and I have front row seats." She pointed to where her former classmate was sitting talking on her cell phone. Emma had not seen much of the woman other than on campaign signs and in council meetings since they graduated, but she knew the woman was Roland's stepmother and serious about the job.

The little boy smiled and held out his arms to Emma, asking her to catch him. Killian wasn't smiling. "I'm the coach, love. I'll handle this."

She gave a snort, catching the young climber and placing him safely on the ground with a playful nudge for him to run off and join his teammates. "Of course you will, Coach Killian. You've done so well handling things already."

"Henry!" Paige called out, coming over the hill from the other practice field with her blonde hair flowing behind her. "Coach Robin wanted to know if you guys had an extra set of cones for drills."

Henry looked toward his mother and the coach still talking or probably yelling at each other and sighed. "Sure," he said. "Let me go get them."

Paige wove her way through the other kids who were watching her Killian point dramatically at the now empty top of the oppositions net and sidled up to Henry. "Your mom's really pretty," she whispered.

"I suppose so," he said. "She's my mom so I don't really look at her that way."

Paige smiled. "I think Killian likes her. He's really good friends with my dad so I know him."

Henry's head snapped around. "Coach Killian likes my mom?"

She pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh…not so loud. I don't think he knows it yet. Guys are pretty slow about that stuff."

"Huh?"

"These things take time," she explained in the same grown-up manner her father always explained things to her. "They have to realize what they have in common first. That's what my dad always tells me when I ask why he isn't married. He said he was looking for a woman who liked the same things he did. Killian's probably the same."

Henry crinkled his nose and looked toward his mom and the coach. "What do they have in common?"

"That's easy," Paige replied with a grin. "Soccer."

*****AAA*****

"Everyone head out to the field. I'm going to kick some out to you before the scrimmage starts." Killian glanced toward Emma who had returned to her seat on the bleachers. Okay, so maybe she had helped to get Roland down and he hadn't exactly shown his appreciation. But it was hard to be appreciative with her remark about the stick still hanging in his thoughts. Truth was that he was appreciative. She was fiery and dramatic, confident and secure, which were all certainly winning features in his mind. However, she was also a hellcat with no respect for him and probably a drama queen.

He kicked a ball into the air and directed it out to the left where Claude and Jean-Paul were standing. They both let out exclamations in French and raced for the ball, right at each other.

"Jean-Paul," Killian called out in warning. "Call your brother off." He wanted to cover his eyes as the boys bounded toward each other like freight trains.  
It was no use. Jean-Paul had no idea what Killian was saying. The two brothers collided and fell to the ground. The ball sailed right over them and rolled to a stop at the back fence.

Could this day get any worse? Killian sighed running out to check on his fallen players. There were no visible wounds or blood. Much to his relief, the two boys were sitting up, but they were sobbing and pointing at each other. "Are you hurt?"

The boys muttered something he couldn't decipher and sobbed harder. Their green eyes were pleading with him. Killian knelt beside them and started checking for injuries that he might have missed in his precursory glance. Finding none, he looked toward the stands and saw plenty of parents, but none that were coming to help the two boys. "That's it," he muttered to himself, "parents must attend all games from now on."

"Coaching a team of kids is hard to do all by yourself. Need some help?"

Not again. Killian rolled his eyes and turned to Emma, who didn't look angry this time. Small victories. "Not unless you speak French, know how to play soccer and have experience with first aid."

She knelt beside him, her attention focused on the crying boys. Balancing herself on the balls of her feet, her hand gripped Brady's thigh as she teetered for a moment. If she felt the same jolt as him, her face didn't show it. "Parlez vous Francais?" She asked the two boys as she wiped away their tears and said some soothing words in their native language. Turning her attention to Killian she met his amazing blue eyes square on. "Pele surpassed all soccer records ever recorded on April 8, 1986 before he retired, Bob Lenarduzie led the Vancouver White Caps to the longest league history consecutive wins for a first time Canadian team playing in the International League. I have worked in law enforcement long enough to have cared for broken bones, lacerations, and even delivered two babies. By the way, if this was baseball, that would be three strikes, and you'd be out."

Her reply caught Killian completely off guard. Slack-jawed, he watched as she spoke to the boys in French, her soothing words bringing an end to their tears. The boys both hugged her and trudged off to join the other children who were bouncing around Henry as the teen tried to hand out their team shirts before Robin's team arrived for the game. Killian stood and wiped the grass from his jeans. "Thanks." He tried to read her expression, but she simply looked nonchalant if not a little amused by him.

"You're welcome." She got to her feet and turned to him with a smile that exuded confidence. "Since my son is your assistant, we'll just say I'm the co-coach." She held out her hand. "Partners?"

*****AAA*****

Paige sat on a tall stool overlooking the kitchen counter as Killian and Jefferson quickly chopped up vegetables for a stir-fry. She could tell by the rapid smack of the knife against the cutting board that Killian was very irritated. It was a good sign, according to the magazines she'd read during library time at school.

"I thought the game went really well today, didn't you?" she asked, leaning forward on her elbows across the counter. She rested her chin against her palms and smiled innocently at Killian. "I mean, even though you didn't win. Our team is looking really good."

Killian looked up quickly at Paige and almost sliced the tip off of his index finger.

"Bloody hell!"

"Daddy! Killian's cursing again."

Jefferson chuckled and added his veggies to the hot frying pan, stirring them in with flourish. "She's got a point," Jefferson told him. "If you're going to work with children all day, the least you can do is clean up the language."

"Sorry, lass. How much do I owe the curse jar?"

"Twenty-five cents."

Paige tried to hide her smile as Killian flipped on the faucet and thrust his finger underneath the cold water all the while fishing in his pocket for a quarter. She waited until he was done drying his hands and applied a Band-Aid.

"I thought it was super nice of Miss Swan to help out with Roland, didn't you?" She could see her father giving her a side eye, his body shaking with silent laughter. He had not hear the full story yet, but Paige had given him enough details to know that his friend was clearly having an issue.

Killian returned to slicing the vegetables and cut through the first carrot with a snap. He didn't answer, his blue eyes narrowing in on the orange vegetable.

"And wasn't it cool how she could talk to Claude and Jean-Paul? Maybe she could come over and teach me some French. We could invite her for dinner sometime when Killian's going to be here." The young girl's eyes grew wide as her father struggled to contain his amusement. Killian, though he had a studio apartment downtown, often spent the night in Jefferson's guest room. He'd never asked about it, but he always assumed that the man had just wanted to be around a family.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Paige," Killian ground out as he placed the rest of his items in the pan and went to wipe down the counter. "Your father probably wants you to study Spanish."

Paige looked at her father. "I don't think Killian wants Miss Swan to be so prominent in his life, honey. She makes him uncomfortable, obviously."

Killian glared at his friend and clenched his jaw.

"You didn't think she was a nice lady? And she's so pretty. Her real name is Emma. Isn't that a pretty name?" Paige tilted her head so that her long blonde ponytail fell down over her shoulder. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and blinked beguilingly at her father's friend who had been a surrogate uncle for her since her mother's death.

Killian looked mesmerized for a moment, and then shook his head. "Paige, what are you up to?"

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Me? Nothing. Why?"

Jefferson could not contain his laughter and choked as tears came to his eyes. Killian ignored him and he reached for a bottle of water to settle his throat.

Killian peered across the counter with narrowed eyes. Paige held his gaze.  
"I just thought she was a nice woman. And I like Henry. He seems really cool. Did you know that she was captain of the high school team when she went to school?" She shrugged as she dropped her eyes from his gaze.

Killian dropped the knife with a clatter. Paige had never seen Killian let his mouth hang open like that before.

"What?"

"Yeah, Henry said that his mom and Mrs. Nolan from school were on the team all four years and even got scholarships to college for playing. I think that's how she knows so much about soccer."

Paige tried not to laugh as Killian opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish.

"She's that Emma Swan?" he asked. "The one who made the national team and then dropped off because…"

"Because she had Henry," Paige explained. "There are Youtube videos about her."

Jefferson slapped his friend's shoulder. "You don't remember her from school?" he asked.

"I bloody well didn't go to school here, mate," Killian reminded him. "I would have remembered her."

Jefferson winked at his daughter and released his friend's shoulder. "You and your team are lucky to have such an expert."

Killian's enthusiasm deflated immediately.

"Oh, no. She must think I'm a total jerk. I can't believe how rude I was.…"

"It's okay, Killian. I'm sure you'll have a ton of time to make it up to her. Henry said that her mommy knows that most men are jerks so don't worry."

Henry lay in bed as his mother carried a load of laundry into the room and asked him if he had any other dirty socks hidden anywhere in the room. She had been fuming ever since they had left the field. Henry was trying to wait for the right time to mention Coach Killian, but her anger didn't seem to be going away, even now. Still, he was a patient child, and he knew he could wait out her frustration.

After a while, Henry finally decided to break the silence. "Thanks for offering to be the co-coach for the team, Mom. I think that's going to be fun."

"Well, your team should have a coach that knows something about the sport," Emma said huffily as she sat down on the edge of Henry's bed.

"I think Coach Killian is just new to being a coach. He's pretty cool, though and I heard some of the other moms say he is really hot. Paige said women are always looking at him and making comments. She said her dad gets tired of it."

"Hot, huh? And when were you and Paige talking?"

"When you were getting Roland down from the net," he said impatiently. "She said that Coach Killian practically lives at their house and he's good friends with her dad."

"Well, that's just odd. Why would he be practically living there? Doesn't he have his own family to bother?"

Henry peered at her through narrowed eyes. "Oh, Coach Killian doesn't have any family. His parents died when he was young and his brother died right before he moved here for a fresh start."

Henry could hear her quick intake of breath. "Oh, no. That's so sad!" Henry could tell that this news had washed away much of Emma's anger and frustration. As an orphan and child of the foster care system, she was sensitive to such things.

"Maybe we could have him over for dinner or something some night?" Henry suggested hopefully. "I mean he's kinda like us…We just have each other, but that's the only reach family we have and we've got a family of friends instead."

Emma didn't answer for a moment, and when she did her voice was distracted and sounded as if it were coming from very far away. "Yeah, maybe. That might be nice. We'll see… " Emma came out of her stupor to hug the her son to her body possessively.

**_Please leave me a note to let me know what you're thinking of this fic. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I had a "guest" review that I was copying the plot of the Mighty Ducks. If I have, it is completely unintentional. I have never seen or even read the plot of the Mighty Ducks. So my advice to you is that if you dislike this story, then don't read it. _**

**_My assignment for my class was to write a short story based on prompts that we drew out of hats. I received the words soccer coaches, love, and matchmaking – along with another that will take place later in the story. Any similarities are coincidental, as there are only so many ways that those types of stories can be written without stepping into clichés. I have enjoyed writing my original story so much that I adapted it for OUAT. _**

"Hurry up, Killian! We're going be late for practice!" Paige was practically bouncing in her seat as Killian backed the extended cab truck out of the driveway.

"Don't worry, we're right on time," Killian replied calmly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt uncharacteristically anxious to get to the ballpark today.

"I want to be early and see if Miss Swan will give me some pointers," Paige explained. "You get to coach with her, but the only time I can talk to her is before or after the teams practice." Paige had been chattering nonstop since breakfast about Henry and his mother, Emma. Sheesh. Killian felt like a fool for the way he'd acted at the game. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if she'd reconsidered being the co-coach on the team.

"I bet she can tell us some great stories about the games she played in college," Paige rambled on. "Or maybe she could give you some coaching pointers."

"Paige, I don't need any coaching pointers," Killian said a bit more harshly than he intended.

Paige stared back at him innocently. Killian sighed, opening the door.

"But you're right; I'd love to hear about her college days," he said, hoping to make up for his earlier tone.

*****AAA*****

Killian strode toward the ball field, running scenarios through his head. He hoped to find the right words to apologize for the other day without sounding like an idiot. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to plan. She was already there. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid that fell down her back. She wore a blue polo shirt that accentuated her eyes and jeans that seemed to hug every curve of her legs, lots and lots of legs.

Paige had scampered on ahead of him and was already chatting with Emma, who turned as he approached. Henry was quick to join them, offering Paige one of the packs of fruit snacks that Emma had set out in with a variety of snacks and water bottles for the team. The young girl shot a quick wave to Killian and bounded off toward her own team.

"Coach." Emma smiled hesitantly. She nodded toward her son who called out a helpful hint toward Amelia and began unpacking the rest of the equipment.

"Ms. Swan." Killian was immediately encouraged by her demeanour and the lack of storm clouds around her head. At the very least she wasn't throwing things or hitting him. He paused for a moment, unable to form words, then they both spoke simultaneously.

"Look, about the other day…" he began, his voice shakily grasping for words.

"I didn't mean to…" she started.

Realizing they both regretted their rocky introduction, they laughed, relieved. There was a catch in his chest as he watched her. He couldn't help noticing how her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her laughter was almost musical. Killian cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I just want to say that I'm grateful for your assistance and please call me Killian. I'll try to respect your knowledge and the fact that you don't wish me to call you love. I can't say that will be easy though, Ms. Swan. I am used to calling most everyone love at some point or another."

She smiled again and nodded. "Thanks Killian, and its Emma. And we can agree that I was probably a bit oversensitive on the whole nickname thing. Well then, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of passing out the safety gear and getting them started. I figured that since they were all here…"

"Uh, no." Killian was slightly taken aback, despite his resolve to put their differences behind him. "That's fine."

He turned to check out the players who were split into three groups, one stretching, one doing jumping jacks and the other attempting squat thrusts. She, too, watched the exercisers for a few moments, then blew a shiny silver whistle that hung from her neck. The kids all came running to line up in front of her.

"What's next, Coach?" Jimmy jogged to Emma's side. Killian noticed that even Caitlyn was pumping her chubby little legs to line up quickly. Emma, who had been staring at her watch, looked up as the last child fell into line.

"That's not bad, only eight seconds to file in. Now, listen up." she announced like a drill sergeant. If he hadn't been staring at her, he would have sworn the disciplined voice had come from someone else. "Next we are going to practice our passing accuracy. Everyone grab a ball and take the field. Hurry now. I don't want to waste any time."

While Killian couldn't help being amazed by her obvious control of the unruly bunch, he began to feel his cheeks burn.

"Uh, excuse me, _Coach_," he started sarcastically. "I like to have them run laps first to build up their endurance."

"Well, I know," Emma replied calmly, while watching her son toss each of the players soccer balls out of the equipment bag. "But I think that laps are a bit much for this group. So I drew up a chart of calisthenics and a skills regimen for us to use instead."

"Hold it!" Killian called to the kids. "Put the balls back in the bag. We start with five laps around the field. Let's go." The kids stopped in their tracks, their hands dangling at their sides. It was like the moment when two parents did not agree on something. Which one should they follow?

"But, Coach, Coach Emma said…" Caitlyn whined at him.

"Coach Emma is merely assisting, I am the coach, and I say run." Killian stood firmly, his hands on his hips. The kids tossed the balls down and begrudgingly jogged out onto the field, grumbling and taking heavy steps along the way.

Emma turned to face him. "Do you have a problem?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He answered through gritted teeth. She stepped toward him, her hands now also on her hips.

"And?"

"This is my team. I will manage it how I see fit. I don't care if you were almost an Olympic and World Cup finalist."

"Hey," she said, her eyes flashing. "Don't go all macho on me. I just thought I could help with a little organization. Even your friend's daughter said you wanted some pointers."

"She…I…I did not." Killian stammered.

"This wouldn't be chauvinism, would it?" she asked sarcastically, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Killian felt a little embarrassed now. This was not turning out as he had planned. More than anything, he felt extremely distracted by her standing only inches from his face. Her eyes were incredible, and she smelled wonderful. Was that vanilla and lavender that assailed his suddenly sensitive nose? Her hair was perfectly combed into the thick braid, but he was strongly wishing he could smooth back those few errant hairs that curled around her face.

"Look, I said I'd like to hear more about your experiences in college…"

"Is that the only reason," she interrupted, "you suddenly decided to be nice to me?" She shook her head sadly and lowered her eyes from his gaze. It was not anger that he was seeing on her face, only disappointment.

Before he could answer, a voice from the field caught his attention. The players who had been circling the field were now gathered around the sidelines. Killian's gaze followed theirs to where Regina knelt next to a child sprawled out in the red dirt.

"Killian!" the mayor called out to him. "Henry's hurt."

Emma ran toward her son as if her feet had wings, but it was Killian who reached Henry first and crouched beside him.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his hands under Henry's head, checking for bumps. He didn't like the pallor of the boy's skin or the way his eyelids fluttered. From the corner of his eye he could see Paige approaching, her face worried and her movements swift. She stood wide eyed and alarmed.

"I…I don't know," Henry stammered, closing his eyes again as Paige looked down at the ground, scuffing her shoe in the dirt.

Emma knelt close to Henry, taking his hand into hers. "Henry?" she whispered, obviously fearing the worst.

Moaning, Henry opened her eyes, looking over at his mother's white face. "My stomach hurts."

"We're taking him to the hospital," Killian said decidedly, scooping the boy up into his arms.

"It'll be all right, sweetie." Emma walked closely beside Killian as he headed toward the parking lot, an unusually silent Paige trailing behind.

"Watch the kids," Killian shouted to Robin whose team was sprinting up and down the bleachers, thankful that the teams were practicing side by side today. Regina held Roland against her as Robin began calling all the players together and distracting them with some strange relay race type of game.

In the parking lot Emma climbed into the back of Killian's truck and Killian sat Henry beside her. After fastening Henry into the seat belt, Emma guided his head to her lap, stroking his forehead. Paige attempted to make her way into the truck, but Killian quietly told her to join the teams and try to keep everyone calm. Emma could not hear what the girl said, but she noticed that Killian handed her his phone and the two were in the truck a second later with Paige calling her father.

The rest of the short ride to the hospital was made in silence, each lost in thought. Killian wondered how often Emma had to deal with such things, as she seemed worried but still in control. Glancing in the rearview mirror at her, he felt a lump form in his throat. It couldn't be easy for her. When they arrived at the hospital, Killian took Henry gently from Emma and carried her through the double doors. Once inside he placed him in a wheelchair and hovered behind it while Emma filled out paperwork and explained the boy's medical history to the nurse.

The earlier animosity he'd felt toward Emma had vanished in light of Henry's illness. Glancing down at the small bowed head before him, he felt a surge of emotion he didn't care to examine too closely.

"Bring your son this way, please." A nurse addressed Killian. He opened his mouth to correct her assumption that he was Henry's father and Emma's husband. He closed it just as quickly. It wasn't important.

The triage nurse took Henry's temperature and made notes in the chart. "Do you have these kinds of attacks often?" She smiled at Henry, pen paused.

Henry mumbled, twisting his hands together, "No, not often. My stomach was hurting."

"Is it still hurting?" The nurse asked.

Henry glanced over at Paige before looking back at the nurse. "A…a…a little," he stammered.

After the triage nurse was finished with Henry, Killian wheeled him into the waiting arms of a technician to take him for an x-ray and took a seat beside Emma. It seemed to him the most natural thing in the world to take her hand, to give her comfort and offer her strength if need be. He was pleasantly surprised that she accepted the gesture. Emma closed her fingers around his, giving him a tight smile. Their eyes met and held briefly. Her gaze slid to his lips before she looked away.

Taking a deep breath, she said quietly, "You don't have to stay."

"I want to be here," Killian said gently, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. In fact, he couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be, although he wished the circumstances were different. "I know what it is like to have to face every crisis on your own…please Emma, I want to help. Don't you just want to lean on someone once in a while?"

She smiled, staring wistfully at her son who was looking pale as Paige spoke quietly to him. "This isn't our first time to the hospital," she said. There was a broken wrist last summer after falling off the backyard swing and two trips for allergic reactions when he ate something he shouldn't have just because he didn't want to be different from the other kids. It breaks my heart whenever he is less than happy or healthy." Looking up into his bright blue eyes she swallowed audibly before looking back down into her lap as she continued. "Truth be told it's nice to share the worry with someone else. For that I am grateful to you, Coach Jones."

"Well, love, or Coach Swan, I'm impressed that you do everything you do," he said. Henry seems like a great kid. You don't have anything to worry about there."

She laughed nervously. "Don't I? Pretty soon there will be boy problems galore. Then there's dating and girls and car dates and girls and college and college women…ahhhh…I get a headache when I think about it." Killian could not help but notice the way she blushed as he unconsciously put his arm around Emma to pull her close. "Then there's the wedding and…the…sex talk."

"Relax there, love," Killian said, "I'll be happy to help out with the _men's problems_ when the time comes and the rest will work itself out. The sex talk should happen before high school though, after the wedding might be too late."

"Mr. And Mrs. Swan, you can come back to see your son now. The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse smiled at what she saw as the beautiful young couple and their son and daughter. Killian and Emma just smiled and made no attempt at correcting the mistaken nurse.

*****AAA*****

Paige leaned over to Henry and whispered, "You were great!"

"I really do feel sick now," Henry hissed. "I've never lied to my mom before," he added glumly. "Not about something like this."

"You didn't see them out there when they took you for an x-ray," Paige sent a pleased glance toward Killian and Emma. "They were holding hands and he had that gooey-eyed look. I snuck and took a photo with Killian's phone and sent it to my dad. He said it looked like a good sign."

Henry leaned forward to see if he could catch a glimpse of them talking to the doctor. With two fingers pressed to his forehead, Paige sent him backward to the pillow. "You're supposed to be sick," she hissed back at him.

Henry nodded, gripping the blanket. "I know."

"This will work; wait and see." Paige gave Henry a satisfied smile.

"What will work?" Killian's voice made his friend's daughter jump, a guilty flush on her cheeks. "Paige?" he prompted when she didn't answer right away.

"N-nothing." She looked up at her father's friend, her eyes pleading for understanding. Killian took one look at Henry's red face and he knew.

"It was my idea, Killian. Please don't blame Henry." Tears filled Paige's eyes and her lower lip quivered.

Rising to stand near Henry, Emma said slowly, "What's going on?"

Crossing his arms, Killian said to Paige's bowed blonde head, "Henry isn't sick, is he?"

Paige shook her head, "No."

"Henry!" Emma stared at his mother. Henry turned pale and cringed as though he might really be in pain.

"Please, it was me." Paige said, looking honestly distraught over the deception and being caught.

"No, it was me. I wanted you guys to stop fighting…" Henry began only to be interrupted by Paige.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Paige said. "I thought that maybe if you had someone that you loved that you'd stop being said, Killian. And…...and…and Emma is so pretty…"

Understanding dawned. Avoiding Emma's eyes, Killian lowered himself to his the girl's eye level. "What you did was very wrong, honey. You scared Emma and me with the thought that Henry was really sick, not to mention wasting the very important Nurse's time."

***AAA***

"He faked being sick so that you would spend time with Emma Swan?" Regina asked, rummaging through the coat closet as she looked for the shoes that went with Roland's uniform. "Did she put him up to it?"

Killian rolled his eyes and nudged Robin in the ribs. "Paige," he said. "Seems that she's been talking to this one here and decided that I was lonely. Since her father is back on the dating scene, she's decided that I need to be too."

"Jefferson gave her the idea," Robin said, throwing both hands in the air and taking a step away from his friend. "The girl was just worried about you."

"Worried enough to send a healthy kid to the ER and get shot full of radiation in a bloody x-ray machine." Killian shook his head slowly. "And I'll have you know that I do date. I had a date about three weeks ago."

Regina triumphantly held up one shoe. "That wasn't a date," she said, digging into the recesses again. "If it ends at 9:30, it's not a date."

"It was a school night," Killian said, pointing the bottle of water he was drinking at the mayor. "Besides we were just getting to know each other."

"Must not have been much to get to know," Robin commented dryly. "You picked her up at 7 and you were back here by 9:30. Did you even get out of the car for dinner?" Robin smiled as he heard his wife's laugh. "You need to get out there. That's all Jefferson and I were saying. It's not that bad of an idea. And Paige seems to have good taste. Have you actually looked at Emma Swan?"

Regina shot her husband a look that shut him up, her anger palpable as she stood up and tossed him the lone shoe. "You can find it," she told him. "I have better things to do – like run this city – than search for lost shoes and listen to the two of you discuss how perfect Ms. Swan looks in her coach's hat."

The two men visibly flinched as the door slammed heavily behind her and seconds later her car was cranking and screeching out of the driveway. "She went to school with her," Robin explained, shaking his head sadly. "There was some tension. But I maintain that if you are going to join the dating world again, then Emma's a pretty nice partner."

Killian kicked at a lopsided stack of sweaters and light jackets that had fallen in Regina's search for the boy's shoe. "And if I don't take your advice, mate?" he asked. "Are you going to fake a stomach ache too?"

Robin laughed heartily and pulled out a worn duffle bag with his initials in faded marker along the side, digging inside he pulled out the other shoe. "I have better moves than that," he said. "You're forgetting who you're talking to here."

Not looking convinced, Killian sank into the modern looking chair in the couple's foyer, watching Robin reload the closet in such a way that he knew Regina would reorganize at the next available moment. "Even if I wanted to woo this woman," he said, warningly arching an eyebrow at his friend, "I don't think she'd be interested. She's got a full life with a kid, a job, a dozen friends, and enough walls built up to keep out the British Navy."

"You're worried she'll reject you?" Robin asked. "That's not the Killian I know. You are always talking about fighting women off of you." The man stood and wiped his hands against the worn denim of his jeans. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and flashed a photo under Killian's nose. The dark haired man grabbed Robin's wrist and got a better glimpse of himself holding his arm around Emma's shoulders at the hospital. She was turned slightly toward him and curled into his side. "Does that look like a woman who is about to tell you to go to hell?"

"Where did you get that?" Killian demanded.

"Paige sent it to Jefferson and he sent it to me," Robin admitted. "It's not that hard of a concept. Just technology."

Killian pulled the phone back toward him again, a small smile on his lips as he stared at the blonde who had been quite warm to his offer to help. "I don't know…"

"Call her," Robin instructed. "You pick up the phone and call her. Ask her to dinner. It's that simple."

Killian opened his mouth to protest, his mind racing with excuses why this was such a bad idea. However, Robin's expression was stubbornly set with determination of a man who would not be deterred. He fished the phone out of his pocket. "Do I have her number?" he half asked Robin and himself, but realized that Paige had already programed it into the phone and assigned her a speed dial button.

He tried to walk away from the foyer where Robin was not giving him any privacy to fail at this task. "Hi, Emma," he said when she picked up on the second ring. He had been hoping for voicemail. "It's Killian."

Robin watched his friend attempt to pace through the foyer, almost tripping on the now unearthed shoes for Roland. He would need to remember this moment, he told himself. When Killian and Emma got married, he'd bring it up in the wedding toast. The man was about as red as a stop sign as he attempted to make small talk with the woman.

"I was thinking that if you weren't busy, love," Killian said, flinching at the word, "perhaps you would care to join me for dinner one evening. Or we could do some other meal? I guess we don't have to eat at all. We could just…"

Robin rolled his eyes and started to make slashing motions at his throat telling Killian to stop babbling and let the woman answer.

"You would?" Killian responded in glee and shock. "I didn't know a date you'd be free. When would you…Great!" He cleared his throat and turned his back on Robin's silent cheering that might have well sent him over the edge. "I'll pick you up then?"

Killian finished the conversation and returned the now silent phone to his pocket. His blue eyes were flashing with satisfaction at his date and annoyance that Robin had been there for the whole thing making faces. "Bloody hell," he said to him. "I was trying to ask her out and you were making faces like I was a baboon in the zoo."

"You were being a complete wanker," Robin said. "You were five minutes away from passing her a note on the practice field. Now admit it. Doesn't it feel good to know you have the date and that she's going to be in your company alone for a few hours?"

***AAA***

Henry glanced over at his mother as she gave herself a once over in the silver reflection of the toaster. She had not yet shared with him that she was going on a date with Killian, but he'd heard it from enough sources to verify the truth of it. So between Paige confirming the information from Coach Robin and the way his mother had been through eight dresses, five hair styles, and numerous changes of earrings and accessories, he was certain.

"Why can't I just stay here?" he asked, as she texted a quick message on her phone. "I'm old enough."

"You're old enough for staying home alone in the daytime," she said, reciting a long set family rule. "However, after dark you get a companion."

Henry pouted. "Why does it have to be Mr. and Mrs. Nolan?"

Emma heard the familiar roar of his co-worker's car and picked up her son's backpack, nodding for him to take it back to his room rather than leave it in their kitchen. "We've been over this before," she said, holding the tan colored bag out to him. "They have been my friends for years. Just because Mary Margaret is your teacher this year doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being her friend."

The couple came to the kitchen door with cheerful smiles and warm hugs, their own son asleep in the infant carrier that swung from David's arm. David was the type of guy who gave Henry playful jabs in the shoulder and Mary Margaret was always trying to leave the house just a little cleaner than when she arrived.

"Someone's going on a special date," the brunette sing-songed as she held Emma at arms-length to inspect her look. "Tell me about him."

David groaned at the idea of girl talk and placed the baby carrier on the table before wrapping arm around Henry in a faux choke hold. "I'm sure there's a game on somewhere, kid."

Ignoring her friend's request for details about her upcoming date, Emma called out to Henry to remember his bedtime. "Your teachers won't be happy with me if you're falling asleep in class," she reminded him.

"His teachers will understand if it means you were on some hot date," Mary Margaret gushed, looping her arm through Emma's to drag her to a chair. "I've seen him around with Jefferson and Robin, but I've never actually talked to him. Tell me something about him that I don't know."

Emma freed her arm from the woman and groaned. "He can be an insufferable jerk," she said. "He can get under your skin to the point that you can't even breathe."

Mary Margaret's eyes flash with excitement. "Oh," she breathed. "That sounds like…"

"A disaster," Emma finished for her. "A disaster that I seem to be unable to avoid."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I want to thank those who have left positive feedback. This doesn't appear to be very popular so I'll end it after about three chapters.**

Killian's footsteps were heavy against the wood of the front steps at Emma and Henry's small cottage. His hand rested at the small of her back as she fished in her purse for the keys to the door, though the colorful glow from someone watching television in the front room.

"Emma…" he said when he realized she was successfully pulling her keys out. "I…"

She spun toward him, the small smile on her lips a quieter version of the one she had been wearing for most of the evening. "I had a great time, Killian," she said. "You might just have the market cornered on planning a date."

He chuckled lightly, ascending that final step so that he was on the same level as her. "There aren't too many choices in a town like Storybrooke."

He tilted his head slightly, leaning toward her with a slowness that would allow her to turn away or avoid him if she so wished. "I think you made the right choices," she said in a near whisper.

His lips briefly brushed against hers, feathery softness that merely teased both of them. Pressing forward again, he descended upon her lips in a controlled but still warm exchange. She sighed audibly as they pulled apart, causing her to giggle. "I could take that the wrong way, love," he said, as she struggled to control her bubbling laughter.

"Don't," she said. "But maybe you'd like to come in for a moment so I can relieve Mary Margaret and David of their responsibility. If we stand out here any longer, I think they might just fall through that window right there where they are trying not to look like they are watching."

Killian laughed, loosening his grip as she turned in his arms and unlocked the front door. He followed her inside to see David Nolan, a man he knew mostly from run-ins for speeding tickets and his wife. "Good evening," he said, nodding in their direction as Emma thanked them for staying with Henry.

The two exchanged pleasantries with Emma and Killian, telling Emma that Henry was snug in his bed and had followed his restriction rules of no video games after the stunt that landed him in the hospital. Baby carrier in one hand and the other entwined with his wife's, David told her that he'd see her at work the next day. Mary Margaret's eyes were more blatant than her husband's seeming to beg for details, but Emma was sly and only said she'd be sure to schedule that parent teacher conference soon.

As they heard the vehicle doors slam and the headlights shone on the walls of the kitchen, Emma turned to Killian. "I like you better like this," she said, one hand going to each of his shoulders. "When you're not barking orders at the kids, trying to prove me wrong, you're a pretty nice guy."

"A compliment, love?" he said, smirking. "I don't know that I deserve that."

"Maybe just one or two," she teased, this time taking the lead to close the gap between them. Their second kiss was clumsier than the attempts outside, lips, tongues and teeth fighting each other. She was thoroughly losing herself in the kiss, wondering about such things as had she shaved her legs and if she could get him to her bedroom without waking Henry when she heard the footsteps in the hallway. Wrenching her head back and pushing her hands against the chest of a surprised Killian, Emma locked eyes with her son. "I thought you were in bed," she said.

Killian chuckled as the boy, shrugged and made a small face of disgust in their direction. "I thought I heard a noise," Henry said. "I didn't realize…"

"I should be taking my leave, love," Killian said, kissing her cheek this time. "Good night, lad."

"Night, Killian," Henry called out.

***AAA***

Over the next couple of weeks the team improved and so did Emma and Killian's relationship. Much to her chagrin, she was opening up to him and telling him things that she had not told other people.

"You didn't play soccer all four years of college?" Killian asked one night when they stayed in to watch a movie. "I thought…"

Emma gave that nervous tight lipped smile she gave when she was trying not to say something personal. "Henry's father and I happened. I got pregnant and my life changed. Instead of scoring goals I was changing diapers and working at the campus police station to make money for tuition."

He'd realized then that she was the type of woman who had to be the best at whatever she did. Whether it was playing soccer or being a mom, she threw herself into each role until it was like a second skin for her. He wasn't mute during their discussions either. He'd told her of his own childhood being watched after by his older brother after the loss of both their parents.

"It's hard not having your parents," she said sympathetically and knowingly. "You never quite feel like you belong."

The soft and vulnerable expression on his face when he realized that they are both victims of that circumstance was almost more than Emma could take in, causing her to pull him to her. It wasn't a romantic or heated gesture. It was just a sign that she understood and wanted him to know she felt the same way.

***AAA***

Jefferson grinned as he heard the shower running in the hallway bathroom and the sounds of Killian singing some sort of ballad. The man had it bad, Jefferson thought, making his way to the kitchen. He'd made the suggestion to Killian that perhaps he would like to invite Emma and Henry over to dinner. Paige had jumped on the idea and almost invited them herself before Killian agreed and intercepted the call.

"Ruby's nice," Paige said, as she entered the living room and glanced at her father's hurried movements around the kitchen. "I like her."

He waved a spoon at her teasingly. "Don't start all this matchmaking on me," he told her sternly. "I can find my own dates."

His daughter was setting the table according to some etiquette website and asking him about lighting candles. Even he had to admit it was an odd assortment of guests with a married couple, two dating couples, a four year old, and two barely teenagers all dining together.

"We don't need candles," he told her. "It's not a date thing. I just thought that it might be nice to have them over for dinner. Killian seems to be spending a lot of time with her and we're basically his family. So I need to check them out together and make sure she's good enough for him."

"Dad," the blonde said in an exasperated tone. "She's great for him. He's singing. He never quits smiling." She waved the box of matches at him. "You already know Emma."

"I wish you paid as much attention to your schoolwork as you do to my friend's love lives."

"Dad," she whined, "I'm not even doing anything anymore. You grounded me for two weeks after I sent Henry to the hospital. I get it. No more matchmaking."

Jefferson resumed his kitchen duties, keeping one eye on the clock and the other on his daughter who was busily texting who he hoped was not Henry. She was right, as she had done nothing over the past two weeks to try to fix Killian and Emma up on dates. No, he thought, that had been him and Robin. From dropping hints to actually leaving a gift card for a restaurant in Emma's mailbox with a note saying she'd won a prize, the two of them had done everything in their power to make sure that Killian could pursue the sheriff.

He could barely hold back his laugh when he watched his friend enter the kitchen holding two ties out as though they might bite him. Paige dropped her phone and stood front and center to study him critically.

"Hey Killian, you need cologne. Which scent does Emma like the best? I know! Use the one on the commercial where the girls go crazy…you know the one where he's in the elevator…"

"Thanks, Paige…I'll keep it in mind and try to ignore the fact that you insinuated that I smell bad. Well, what do you think? Regular tie or power tie?" Killian asked the smiling girl as he held up two colored ties for her inspection.

"Definitely the blue one…that's Emma's favourite color."

Paige ripped the other tie from his hand and scampered off with it. Jefferson just laughed. "I don't know, man," he said. "You've got me cooking dinner. You're trying to get in good with the kid. You're stressing out over ties. And if you run your hand over your face any more, you may not even have to shave ever again."

Killian was usually good for a snappy retort, something that dripped with sarcasm and wit. He was known for it, but for some reason words failed him. So instead he stuck out his tongue and plopped down in the chair farthest from the kitchen.

"Do you truly think I've lost my wits over her, mate?" he asked seriously.

Realizing that his friend was serious in his question, Jefferson looked sympathetically at Killian. "I'm not so sure that's a bad thing," he said. "You don't want to spend your life with someone who you are only mildly crazy about, do you? Of course not. I am by no means an expert, but I'd say what you're feeling is what most people want to feel for someone else."

Killian nodded his head slowly. "I get it," he said, "but if she…"

"Killian Jones," Jefferson said, trying his best to sound like the father he was. "March yourself back to your room and finish getting ready. Worry about all this later."

"Mom? Are you almost ready? We're going to be late." Henry called out worriedly.

"It's okay, Henry," she called back. "I just needed to find my shoes." She stepped into the living room with the dress that Henry had insisted was her best look, as of 15 minutes ago. "You know, I would have been ready earlier if you didn't make me change out of the black dress for this one. Why are you all into fashion right now?"

"It's nothing," Henry said, spinning himself around too. "How do I look?"

"Very dapper," she said, kissing his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about my son going on a date."

"It's not a date, Mom," Henry said with a shrug. "Paige's dad is just taking us to the carnival after dinner. That way you and Killian can go out together if you want."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You'd tell me if it was serious, right?"

"It's not serious," Henry said. "We're going with some other friends."

"You look awfully dressed up for a guy who is not trying to impress his date," she said, closing the clasp of her necklace.

"You're a fine one to talk," he said. "You look very pretty. Killian is going to do that gulping thing he always does when he sees you."

"Gulping thing? What are you talking about?"

"He always runs his hands through his hair and makes a gulping sound when you come into a room…Paige says that's a good sign that he's into you." Henry smiled innocently as he exited the room with a stunned Emma staring after him.  
**  
***AAA*****

Robin and Regina hustled Roland into the house as Jefferson welcomed them with a smile. "Come on in you guys," he called out. "It looks like rain so you made it just in time."

Roland made himself at home, exploring the large collection of miniatures that Jefferson had on display as Regina reminded him to look and not touch.

Robin said a quick hello to his assistant coach Paige, congratulating her on their team's second victory that week. "Where's Killian?" he asked. "Still sulking about their loss?"

"He's making himself smell good for Emma…Emma and Killian sitting in a tree…k.i.s.s.i.n.g….first comes love, then comes…" Paige and Robin began to sing together drawing a scowl from Killian as he came into the room. Regina looked offended that her husband had reduced himself to this behavior.

"Knock it off you two," Killian laughed checking his tie for the third time that evening.

"Wow, mate, you look very GQ. Stop worrying and go pick up lady and her son, and I'll make sure that Jefferson keeps dinner edible. Don't rush in case I need the extra time to order take out." Robin joked.

**Th****ree hours later…**

Emma knew everyone at the table from her job or growing up in the small town. So she should not have been nervous to join them for dinner, as this was not exactly a new thing. But she knew deep down that the dinner was much more than just a quick meal before the young teens headed to the carnival and she and Killian wound up watching Netflix on her television at home. She was walking into a situation to be judged. From the moment she walked in the door with Killian's hand covering hers, that they were all judging and keeping score.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Regina asked as she poured another glass of wine after their dishes had been cleaned.

Emma smiled and said she wasn't really counting, but that gave Jefferson's date, Ruby – a waitress from the most popular diner in town – a chance to pipe up. "I've been seeing them come in the diner together for a little over two weeks now."

Regina smirked and passed the wine to the other two ladies. "Sounds serious," she said shrewdly. "At least for Killian. A second date for Killian is a sign of commitment."

Ruby flashed both women a smile. "And how would you know about the dating habits of Killian Jones?"

Regina leaned forward as if she was telling a huge secret. "My husband and Killian are joined at the hip. I hear or see everything that Killian tells Robin. And the man doesn't date. His last date before you, Emma? The thing ended early and he was on the couch watching some game with Robin by 9:30. So if you still have his attention and have him so flustered like this, it's a good sign."

"Lucky lady," Ruby teased, nudging the blonde woman with her shoulder. "There are more than a few women who would like to have him flustered."

Emma laughed, sipping her wine. "Don't let him hear that. I think he's got quite an ego."

"It's an act," Regina said, leaning in a bit. "He's not that confident when it comes to you. According to Robin he just about had a panic attack to ask you out the first time."

Ruby giggled. "None of them are as confident as they like us to think," she added. "Jefferson didn't ask me out for the first time until after Robin dared him to do it. He said Killian bit the bullet and so should Jefferson."

Emma had to admit that she enjoyed watching Killian with his friends. Even though she'd known Jefferson most of her life and Robin for nearly as long, watching the three of them banter back and forth made her giggle and grab for a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes from all the laughter. Dinner had been a fabulous treat of pasta that Martha Stewart would have been proud of with clams and mussels for the adults and a sauce that had everyone threatening to lick their plates. When she had complimented the toast points that had a rich buttery goodness, Killian had discretely added his to her plate. This was not lost on Emma and she secretly smiled and looked for the telltale signs that Henry had told her about earlier. She counted how many times he had smiled shyly when he thought she wasn't looking and how many times he had run his hands through his hair while gulping.

Emma had been caught a few times herself looking at Killian when she thought he couldn't see her. He looked so handsome in his blue tie and black dress pants. Paige had secretly confessed that Killian had spent over an hour worrying about which tie to wear, which made Emma grin realizing that she had gone through the same torture with her dress hours before he had picked up her and Henry. She also realized that Paige and Henry must have conferred since her dress and Killian's tie matched perfectly.

Killian watched her for most of the evening trying desperately to figure out exactly what he was feeling. Could love be so easy in coming? They hadn't known each other that long, but yet it felt like they had been together an eternity. He had only kissed her a half dozen times so far, careful to not move too fast in case he scared her off. Watching her laugh easily with Robin and Regina from across the room, Killian felt the overwhelming urge to stride across the room and kiss her. Really kiss her!

If he could have read her mind he would have realized that she wanted him to kiss her. Really kiss her! Glancing at Killian from the other side of the room, Emma had a hard time keeping her emotions in check. She didn't want to appear all doe-eyed and romantically sappy and run the possibility of scaring him off. Regina had already made a few comments about the eyes they were making at each other.

Jefferson was preparing to take Henry and Paige to the carnival as the three watched the two love-struck, clueless people with amusement.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Paige?"

"Killian looks funny like that. Why is he staring off into space like a zombie?"

"Well," Jefferson said, winking at Ruby who was smiling at him from across the room. "He is trying to figure out if he's in love with Emma and if we keep watching him he should be getting that dumbass…oops…I mean, goofy grin signalling to us that he has finally figured it out. See?! There it is…the dawning…sometimes that guy ain't all there. How much do I owe the jar?"

"Twenty-five cents. But Emma is smiling really silly now, too." Paige said trying desperately to figure out the grownups in the room. Even her friends at school were more honest with each other about who liked whom. None of them were acting like the people in Twilight or any of the books she read.

"She's been smiling that way since their first date…it started when I saw them kissing in our kitchen." Henry spoke up quietly. "They really do like each other, don't they?" He looked to be a cross between happy and grossed out at the thought of it.

"I hope so, in fact, it definitely looks like it could be more than just liking. Let's get our plan in motion and give these two wallflowers a push. Ready to execute plan '_Operation_ _Enough Stalling Already'_?"

"Go for it Dad!" Paige whispered excitedly.

Jefferson held up his hand to the two teenagers and winked. "I don't know about you guys," he said, moving toward the adults who were sitting discussing some new movie that Ruby and Emma had seen recently and Regina had read in book form. "But the weather is looking so much better now that the rain has moved through. Maybe we should all head to the carnival. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I thought you guys had already gone," Ruby said, looking up at her date quizzically enough not to raise any suspicions. "What happened?"

"We got distracted," Jefferson said, giving Robin a pointed look. "Don't you think Roland would enjoy the carnival?"

Robin was leaning lazily over the chair where he perched on the arm, Regina pulled tight against him. "Sure," he said, a bit confused but assuming this was some plan. "Let's make this a trip for all of us."

"Emma? Killian?"

Emma glanced at Killian, who seemed just as lost as she did. "I don't think so," she said. "I'm not much for carnivals."

"Mom's scared of the rides," Henry said in the background.

"Come on Emma, we know when we are outnumbered…it'll be fun…I promise." Killian cajoled.

"Okay, but no scary rides." Emma laughed at Killian's pleading face that matched his crazy friends' expressions. "Wait…I can't go to a carnival dressed like this…I…"

"I've got you covered. I have an extra pair of jeans in my car," Ruby said.

"You have a pair of shoes in my truck," Killian added.

"Yeah…and Killian could lend you one of his shirts. It'll be fun, Emma, I promise," Paige begged, pushing Emma from behind while Henry pulled Killian by the hand.

Ten minutes later Emma exited Killian's bathroom and sat on the guest bed he claimed as his to tie her shoes. She smiled to herself as she felt the warm flannel of his shirt against her skin. Good Lord a flannel shirt shouldn't feel this erotic, should it?

Lost in thought Killian didn't see Emma sitting on his bed as he entered the room taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Emma looked up and fought back the loud gasp she was just about to emit from her mouth as she watched the muscles on his back bunch together when he reached into his dresser drawer to pull out a black polo shirt.

Turning around Killian looked surprised when he encountered her sparkling eyes staring at him from the bed. Give him strength, he thought to himself, she was sitting on his bed staring at him with…was that desire behind those beautiful eyes?

Smiling shyly she cast her gaze away from his magnificent chest trying to remember how to breathe without gasping. My Lord, he was unbelievably handsome…and built…oh Lord, she was in trouble. Big trouble!

Killian smiled back at the gorgeous woman sitting on his bed and walked over to her. Bending down in front of her he picked up her foot and helped her slide the white tennis shoe over her deliciously painted toes. Fighting back the urge again to kiss her, he tied the shoelace and patted her calf, "There you go Cinderella, I think your slipper is affixed properly."

"Th…than…thanks, Killian. I'll meet you downstairs…they're probably wondering where we got to." Emma swallowed harshly trying to keep her feelings in check. Heaven help her all she wanted to do was fling herself into his arms and let her mouth and hands kiss and touch every part of his body.

Killian quickly tugged the shirt over his head and followed her retreating form out the door and down the stairs.

"Okay, troops let's go…"

"Huh? Mate?" Robin whispered toward Killian's ear. "Make sure your jeans are fastened properly before something pops out and scares everyone on the roller coaster."

Looking down and feeling embarrassed, Killian laughed quietly and pulled up his zipper. "Cute Robin, real cute."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is just a sweet fluffy chapter that was a lot of fun to write. I hope that at least some of your are enjoying it. Thanks for reading.** _

There was nothing like the scents, sights, and sounds of a carnival, at least to Killian Jones, who had to admit that he felt like a 12 year old at the sight of one. The assembled group of three couples, two teenagers, and a four year old made their way through the line and purchased their tickets for rides and games. Henry and Paige were already discussing plans and maps of what attractions to hit and what were misses.

Killian felt a tug at his hand as Emma dragged him over to a one of the game tables. "You want me to try to win you something, darling?" he asked, brows knitting in confusion. "What would you like, love?"

"Hold this," she said, handing him both her purse and Henry's backpack. "I don't want you to win me anything. I want to win it myself."

He chuckled and cheered her on as she hit some of her targets and narrowly missed others. From the corner of his eyes he watched Robin and Regina take Roland off to some of the tamer kiddie rides and Jefferson and Ruby headed in the direction of one of the large tents to check out some display. Paige and Henry moved toward Killian, whispering between them conspiratorially.

"You probably don't want to stand here all night," Killian noted and began divvying up some of the tickets. "Emma might be a while."

"Hey," she complained loudly. "Don't underestimate me."

"Never, love," he said with a grin. "Can I trust you two not to get in any trouble?"

Paige and Henry were the picture of innocence as they gladly accepted the tickets and jogged off debating which ride would be first.

***AAA***

Henry and Paige managed to make their tickets last long enough to ride a few of the most popular rides, play two games a piece and go through the haunted house twice. Henry was secretly a new fan of the haunted house, as Paige had sat right next to him and clung to his hand for dear life was they rode the little train cars through the scary scenes.

They were just starting to look for any of the adults in their group when they spotted Killian and Emma up ahead. Paige stopped him to point to the silly oversized pirate hat that was now perched on Killian's head and the plastic lei around Emma's neck. "Another sign," whispered Paige. "Dad says if you're willing to make a fool out of yourself in front of someone you're dating, it is a good sign of love."

"Love?" Henry asked, his voice squeaking. That was not part of his plan here. He had wanted to have his mom and Coach Killian stop fighting. He'd wanted his mom to smile more and worry less. He knew that she liked Coach Killian, but love? That was more than he had bargained.

"Of course," Paige said. "That's the whole point of this. Killian and Emma are meant to be together. We just have to make it happen."

"So what do we do now?" Henry asked. "Don't say leave them alone because we are out of tickets and money. This place is boring without those things."

"Nope," she said. "We're going to go push them toward their fate."

Running up to Emma and Killian, Henry saw his mother actually startled to see him there. She had clearly been in her own little world. It was disturbing and amusing to Henry at the same time.

Paige stood on her tiptoes and tapped Killian's hat. "Care to explain?" she asked.

"Emma only saw fit to allow me to play one game, a race involving remote control sailboats. I came in second and this was my prize."

"Killian?" Henry asked, avoiding eye contact with Paige who would make him laugh. "Do you like the scary rides?"

"Every single one of them," Killian answered warmly. "What about you?"

"Good, because Mom's scared of all of them," he said with a sigh. "Maybe we could ride some?"

"I am not…just the really scary ones." Emma laughed taking a step back and coming into contact directly with Killian's hand. Feeling her fingers brush against his, Emma looked up into his eyes startled. Every time they touched it was like this, electric.

Killian reflexively grasped her hand with his larger one and their fingers laced together like they had a mind of their own. Killian smiled warmly when Emma made no move to unlock their joined hands.

"That's okay, love, we'll start slow and work our way up to the 'really scary ones,' together. Maybe Paige will be willing to ride with you?" Killian winked causing Emma to blush and grip his hand tighter. "She's a tough lass too."

Just down another alleyway of games the other two couples were laughing and observing Emma and Killian, Robin, with Roland riding on his shoulders, pulled Jefferson aside and whispered conspiratorially, "These two are like two high school virgins. You honestly think we can pull this off?"

Jefferson chuckled quietly. "They both need a little push, that's all."

"Well…let's get to pushing," Robin said. "I don't know how long I can watch the awkwardness. What do your daughter and Emma's son have in mind?"

"Those two are brilliant, smarter than all of us. Trust me, they know exactly what they are doing." Jefferson whipped out his phone and texted his daughter…it's time for fortune telling, cotton candy and rides.

Emma smiled to herself as she watched Henry laugh and run-around unbidden. Gone was the timid, insecure, and sometimes sullen child, here for tonight was the newfound free spirit who joked with Killian, dragged Paige to see the different sights and managed to hug his mother a few times without provocation.

"Emma…Emma, look! Look! A fortune teller, only she uses a magic soccer ball." Paige shouted grabbing Emma's hand to pull her along.

"A magic soccer ball? What? Paige, why a soccer ball?"

"It's really Mrs. Gold," Paige said in a stage whisper in case Emma thought the whole thing was real. "You know, one of the moms from your team and because of the tournament this weekend she thought using a soccer ball would be perfect. Let's see what your future says."

"Oh honey, I don't believe in these things…" Emma tried to explain following the young girl. "It's a waste of time and a ticket."

"Don't believe or are you chicken?" Killian chuckled at her with an amused grin spreading across his handsome features. He knew exactly how to get under her skin and did it so well that she continued to be surprised by his actions.

"Chicken? What are you ten years old? These things are just silly, that's all, nothing more." Emma huffed an annoyed eyebrow in Killian's direction.

"Emma, it's all in fun. The money is for a good cause, give it a try." Jefferson laughed walking up behind the little group with sticks of cotton candy.

"You never know, Emma…the magic soccer ball could hold the answers to your universe…your life…your heart." Regina chimed in, as she helped Ruby with handing out the cotton candy to everyone.

"All of you are nuts…really! Certifiable! If this little game will appease the masses then I'll go and find out my _future_." Emma blew out an exasperated breath.

Robin and Jefferson moved the group off to another part of the fair, leaving Killian to watch Emma walk over to the ridiculous looking magical soccer booth with its glowing soccer ball sitting in the middle of the table. Giving her privacy, he watched from about ten feet away as she paid the woman, made chit chat for a few minutes then sat down to settle in for her fortune.

"Come in my dear…have a seat and let me tell you of your wonderful, exciting future. There is an aura of energy and love about you. Are you in love, my dear?"

"Look…Belle the Magnificent…original name…I don't believe in any of this, so…"

"That doesn't matter, my dear because it believes in you."

"What believes in me?" Emma asked trying to not sound so annoyed. She wanted to get back to the others, enjoy these moments of freedom and levity before the next shoe dropped.

"Love, of course. Love is radiating off of you." The very pregnant fortune teller said waving her arms around Emma's body.

"Great…when you figure out who I'm supposed to be in love with let me know."

"You already know. Here place your hands on the magic soccer ball and I will see if I can help you find your true love." Belle the Magnificent smiled at an obviously unbelieving Emma. "Good, now close your eyes and he will appear to you because your heart will call for him and his heart will answer."

Emma sighed in defeat and closed her eyes as she placed both her hands on the soccer ball. This is ridiculous, she thought. "God, I hope Killian isn't watching this he'll tease me relentlessly." Emma whispered under her breath.

"Good…keep them closed…now feel…let your heart call out to his heart…your heart knows who he is…" Belle the Magnificent chanted methodically all the while signalling to Robin and Jefferson to put part two of their plan into operation.

Killian watched Emma until the crowd passing by got too thick and he couldn't see her anymore. Venturing towards the fortune booth he didn't see Jefferson's carefully hidden extended foot or feel Robin's gentle push on his back as he tumbled towards Emma.

Emma was so intent on her magic soccer ball challenge that she didn't see the dark haired man fall literally into her lap. Rolling off the chair she found herself lying on top of Killian, cotton candy smashed against his chest.

Two sets of startled eyes looked back at each other, both owners breathing heavily and making no immediate move to get up from their position. His tongue wet his lips and a small smile appeared on his features.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back and arms trying to gauge whether or not she was injured.

"I…I'm…fi…fine. I was thinking about you…" She started feeling a slight blush graze her cheeks. "I mean I was…Oh God…I was…"

"Thinking about me with the magic soccer ball, huh? Did you conjure up this image?" Killian teased her by playing with her soft hair.

"No…I…never mind. I should get off of you so that you can breathe again. Are you okay?"

"Better than ever." He winked at her pulling his arms around her a little tighter.

"Oh…uhmmm…we should get up and go find the kids and everyone, and I should give back this soccer ball to…"

"That's okay…I'll take it…the soccer ball…wait…sir, did you touch this last?" Belle the Magnificent asked barely able to contain her grin.

Straightening himself and Emma out before turning to Belle he placed a hand on the small of Emma's back to steady both of them. "I knocked it off the stand, why?"

"Well…I'm getting a strong reading. It's telling me that you are ready to give your heart to someone…you're falling in love…wait it's getting stronger…you are in love."

"I have got to agree with Emma," he said, little humor in his accent. "This is all bollocks. A soccer ball can relay my fate to me? Tell me, who is the lady that has captured my heart?" Killian laughed unconsciously tightening his hold on Emma.

"When the spinning stops you will turn to your true love and know that _you do love her_…that is all I see." Belle replied mysteriously disappearing behind the black tent flap.

"Spinning? You mean like a ride? Has everyone gone bloody nuts?" Killian mumbled turning towards Emma shrugging his shoulders and reaching for her hand. "Come on, let's…wait a minute! Look, Emma…isn't that Jefferson?"

"Yeah…what's he doing with Belle…oh no…that's Paige and Henry too!"

"Again? Man are those two intent on getting us married or something. They even called in reinforcements." Killian laughed walking along with Emma towards the group.

"Great…now what?"

"We can play along…might be fun."

"I'm not disputing the fun part, Killian, but Henry and Paige might get hurt when they find out we were pretending. Right?" She looked a little regretful.

"Oh, yeah…ri…right, pretending. You're right. I'll talk to Jefferson and Robin and tell them to butt out. Hey, listen to that a live band." A wide smile spread on his features. "Would you care to dance?"

"Wow, all this," she teased with a hand waving in front of his body in a gesture to indicate his body, "and you dance? I would love to." Emma smiled gently allowing herself to be pulled into Killian's strong arms.

Even Regina, who'd pretended not to watch or be taken in by her husband's scheming, watched with the others to take in Killian and Emma dancing. A collective sigh ran through the group when they saw Killian pull Emma to his chest tighter and Emma lay her head on his shoulder.

"When do they kiss each other and get married?" Paige asked her father hopefully.

"Easy Paige…we just gave them a little push, the rest is up to them." Jefferson smiled tucking a piece of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Mom's pretty stubborn, maybe we should shove harder. Maybe the push won't help?" Henry asked worriedly, looking at his mother twirl around the dance floor happily. "She's smiling though. That's a good sign. Right?"

Emma lost herself in the song so completely as she heard him she singing softly in her ear. She felt his arms snug up tighter around her waist and she unconsciously held to him even more.

Killian just about catapulted off the dance floor when he felt Emma's warm breath his ear. He was being driven crazy by a woman that he knew he could never let go of…was destined to love…did love.

_'Whoa! Back up the bus…love…am I in love? Nooooo…'_ He thought to himself. Tipping his body back slightly he looked deeply into the two pools of sapphire that Emma called eyes and knew he was doomed; she had him…all of him.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? What is this man thinking? Does he love me as much as I lov…whoa…back up the boat Swan…God help me I went and fell in love with him…all_ _of him.'_ Emma thought to herself as the dance between the two of them continued.

The applause from the crowd on the dance floor for the band brought them out of their stupor and they pulled away from each other like they had been scalded. Both of them felt the coolness of the night then and both longed to feel each other's warmth again. Their hands found each other then and linked fingers together, holding on tightly.

The others, with the exception of Roland who was not fully grasping the whole plan, tried to make it look like they had not seen the dance between Killian and Emma as they marvelled at the fireworks display crew preparing for the show that would take place in a few minutes.

"Henry, we need to leave soon. The tournament is tomorrow and it will be a full day…"

"Mom, oh please, the fireworks are going to start. Can't we stay?" Henry pleaded looking at Emma. He was practically at her height now, but there was something so childlike when he pleaded with her that way.

"Please, Emma, just stay for the fireworks," Paige begged for her friend.

"Okay…okay, we'll stay." Emma laughed looking at Killian, Robin, and Jefferson make pouting faces and prayer signs with their hands. Henry and Paige cheered and rushed ahead to find a good spot for fireworks watching.

Just then a little boy with blonde hair and dimples ran into Paige without looking.

"Watch it bookworm, you're always in the way." He shouted into her face causing the girl to back away timidly before he pushed her. "You're just a joke." Jefferson made a move to stop the young boy, but Henry jumped in first.

"Hey, Samuel, you're the joke and somebody should teach you some manners," Henry growled at the boy. He looked fiercely at the boy and stepped between him and Paige as if he were willing to do something to prove his point. "Just leave Paige alone." He turned to face her. "Are you okay, Paige?"

"I'm fine…he's a creep." She shook her head. "I didn't even see him coming up." Henry extended his hand to help the girl up to standing. "Th…thanks Henry, but you didn't have to do that…" She smiled timidly at the dark haired boy who was watching her with concern.

"You're a good friend, Paige," Henry said, still a defiant look in his eyes. "No one gets away with speaking to my friend like that."

"Are you two all right?" Killian asked looking at the retreating boy suspiciously.

"Yeah," Henry said, catching Paige's eye.

"Does he go to your school?" Emma asked casually, trying not to let them see the concern in her eyes.

"He's not a problem, Mom," Henry said surely. "He just needed someone to remind him of that."

Moving away from the couple, they walked over to stand beside the others, getting a once over from Jefferson about the situation before they settled into what they proclaimed as the perfect spot for watching the fireworks.

"They're way too young for that, aren't they?" Emma asked, noticing that Henry's hand was now wrapped around Paige's hand, fingers entwined as they laughed and joked with Robin and Jefferson about some funny song that was playing.

"Is it such a big deal that they are holding hands?" Killian teased, lifting her own hand as a point. "He just proved his courage to the young lass. Let him have a little reward for it."

She let her eyes shift back to Killian, kissing his cheek softly. "You're responsible if it becomes more than just a simple crush," she said warningly. Then she laughed and pulled on his hand. "Let's go watch the fireworks…now where did they all go?"

"They probably snuck off again to give us privacy. You know they could take up a new career with some reality dating show." Killian laughed pulling Emma around the waist as he directed her over to the large oak tree at the edge of the field. "The view will be great from here and we'll find the matchmakers later."

"Yeah…it is…I mean will be." Emma sputtered getting lost in his eyes again.

Killian's gaze focused on the beautiful woman in front of him that was standing caged loosely in his arms. Feeling the need to press her more securely to his soul he tightened the hold around her waist and stared into her eyes. Slowly his gaze descended to her lips while hers focused on his eyes. The blue of his irises darkened as his pupils enlarged. His lashes, thicker and fuller than she'd ever noticed before, fluttered in quick, successive blinks, as if he tried to wake himself from a dream.

Slowly, he lowered his head, teasing her mouth with the briefest contact…the slightest caress…an intimate sample of what was yet to come. Killian didn't waste another second. When he pressed his mouth to hers again, Emma could hardly contain a sigh. Soft, yet insistent, gentle but demanding, his lips coaxed hers to open with the most delicate of kisses. He tasted sweet, like cotton candy and soda. He smelled of fresh with the soft scent of the soap he had used and the leather of his jacket that he wore. He felt like pure delight.

"I've been wanting to do that all night…" Killian rasped against her lips, briefly breaking their connection.

"I was hoping you'd do that…and never stop." Emma shyly revealed, nuzzling the rough stubble along his jaw.

The admission startled both of them, but they both knew that they couldn't turn back now. This kiss was different than the other 'getting to know' you kisses that they had shared. This kiss screamed of promises to come.

Running her hands up his chest to encircle him around the neck, Emma brushed her lips against his full ones again. Moaning softly in compliance, Killian strengthened the hold he had around her waist and kissed her back more insistently, passionately. Emma responded eagerly and opened her mouth under his to allow his tongue entrance.

Killian was tentative at first, but after she boldly flicked the inside of his mouth and slid along his tongue he lost all rational thought and covered her mouth with his; possessing her. Their tongues danced together as the fireworks cracked overhead and six sets of eyes watched them from a distance. Only Roland watched the fireworks.

Jefferson, fisting his hand and knocking it against Robin's shoulder, he smiled. "I'd say he's getting over that worried about rejection thing."

"Definitely," Robin said, shooting a glance at the two teenagers, "but this is turning from General rating to PG-13 and beyond really quickly."

"Okay…yeah you're right," Jefferson said. "Maybe we should interrupt them before this gets too out of hand." He laughed as he instructed the Henry and Paige to go over and break up the couple's embrace.

"Killian…I…" Emma broke away from the most amazing kiss of her lifetime to try and tell the gorgeous man in her arms her confession.

"Emma…I…lo…" Killian responded without thinking before two began chattering away and pulling both of the adults toward the group. "Hey…you two…enjoying the fireworks?" He stuttered out moving away from Emma.

"I didn't think you two noticed the show." Robin laughed as he watched the two wallflowers blush.

"Well, what do you say we get these guys home? Tournament weekend starts tomorrow and our little star player, Roland, looks slightly worn out." Emma interjected quickly giving Robin a sassy look as she desperately tried to be stern and not laugh at his comment.

Robin looked down at the boy now asleep against his chest and chuckled. "This is my secret weapon," he said to Killian. "I tire out your team members so they won't play well. My team wins."

"It will take more than that," Killian said, saying goodbye to the group as he and Emma ushered Henry from the carnival.

Watching Emma and Killian walk off with Henry, Robin turned to Regina and smiled. "Our work is done…"

"Not by a long shot," she said. "You're making progress though, so soon though…soon."

_**Please review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Chapter 5 was one of my favorite's to write since it was cute and fluffy, but you know people don't get together that easily. So we have to let the idiots be idiots in this chapter. Just an FYI - next chapter has been fun to write too.** _

Despite a lack of sleep, Emma and Henry arrived at the soccer fields early the morning of the tournament and found that the soccer fields were humming with children and parents intent on finding their teams and securing a good seat to watch the games. Emma watched Henry lead the team in running the two and one-half laps that Coach Killian had compromised on before her suggestion of kicking drills. Things between her and Killian were different today, slightly strained yet exciting and new.

Driving home from the carnival last night had been awkward and Emma had been left with the feeling that if they had been alone that more would have been said between them. In fact she was pretty certain that the two of them would have been sharing breakfast at her dining room table the morning after. The idea of that frightened Emma, but in a larger way made her burn for that outcome.

Killian watched Emma kneel down to tie the shoelaces of Jean-Paul while she conversed with the shy little boy managing to coax a laugh and a smile out of the child before sending him out to the field. He ran his hands through his hair and gulped for the tenth time that day as he smiled to himself remembering the kiss and the dance they had shared the night before.

After dropping her off at home and helping her get an exhausted Henry to his bed, it was all he could do to remember the fact that he had a responsibility to his team and to himself because all he wanted was to carry Emma to her bed. Killian was pretty sure that if he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen the sunrise through Emma's bedroom window that morning.

Pulling themselves out of their stupors they both began to apply themselves to the task at hand; keeping a group of 4-6 year olds focused on soccer.

Two games and nine cranky, tired children later their team of ragtime misfits were still in the hunt for first place.

"Come on guys, hold it together. You win one more game and you get to take one of those big trophies home. Emma? Hey Emma help me out here with the French translation." Killian called out looking for Emma over the tops of the heads of his team.

Finally spotting her, he frowned. She was talking and laughing with David Nolan and some guy he did not recognize. The man was handsome enough, Killian supposed. He held a motorcycle helmet in one hand and found plenty of opportunities to touch Emma's arm or shoulder. She heard Emma laugh at one point and call him August. Who the hell was called August? That was a month of the year, not a name. For his part the man was looking at Emma like she was some sort of ripe fruit he meant to take a bite out of!

Striding over Killian cupped her elbow lightly and applied a little pressure to announce his arrival before speaking. "If it's not too much trouble, Coach Emma, I need your expertise with the French Connection twins over there." He barely got the words out through the tight set of his jaw.

"Oh…s…sorry, August and I were just reminiscing. We went to high school together…"

"Hey, no problem, but do you think you could get him to sign your yearbook later right now our team is heading out onto the field." Killian glared at her before stalking off towards the sideline.

"Killian?! Sorry, August, duty calls." She smiled warmly at her old acquaintance.

"Maybe we could get together for dinner one night?" August asked tentatively.

"That would be nice, but I'm involved with someone so…it would be just as friends." Emma replied nervously glancing in a fuming Killian's direction.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll see you around." August frowned stalking off in the other direction. David called after him and ran to catch up before he left completely.

Emma turned her attention back to her team and Killian wondering what had gotten into him. She'd not seen him behave that way before, but before she could analyse that or the way she felt about him, she stopped short in her tracks when she spied him laughing with an adorable blonde who Emma knew only by her nickname of Tinkerbelle. The woman was a petite pixie like creature who always had a smile and an sexy confidence that men seemed to love. And from the smiles that graced both her face and Killian's, it appeared the coach was no different. A feeling of unfamiliar blood boiling rushed through her veins and it was all Emma could do to not rip the woman's arm off at the shoulder when she spied her running her hand up and down Killian's arm.

"That's definitely a new take on coaching…I guess I'll pick up the slack…again!" Emma spat out forcefully walking past Killian and the blonde.

"What the…Emma?"

"She's a little high maintenance," the woman said to Killian. "You must spend all your time reassuring her…"

Killian took a step backward, shaking his head. "Good to see you," he managed to say. "Enjoy the game."

The rest of the day played out predictably with the team delighted by winning second place trophies and Robin's team taking third. Killian and Emma communicated very little, glaring at one another as well as looking longingly when they thought the other wasn't looking.

As the children enjoyed their snacks and parents began to plan for the next season, Robin and Jefferson laughed as they watched the frustrated love brewing between Killian and Emma. The two men had watched the exchange between the couple as they showed their blatant jealously and they now watched the stolen glances over the tops of their team of kids.

"Well Robin this is going to be tougher than it looks…these two wallflowers are stubborn as well as…" Jefferson laughed watching Killian and Emma with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it will be so worth it when they finally get together or at least admit their feelings. Okay, coin toss. Which one do you want?" Robin laughed pulling a quarter from his pocket.

"Heads you get the blonde with attitude, tails it's the dark haired one with no clue."

"Ha! Tails! I get Mr. Clueless and you get…well let's just say that she scares me more." Robin chuckled patting a frowning Jefferson on the shoulder.

Killian had had just about enough of the infuriating blonde who was currently cleaning up the equipment and sharing hugs with some of the children and their parents. He wished he could forget the softness of her lips or the way her eyes danced as he held her in his arms to the sound of a beautiful song. As she pretended to ignore him, he began heading in her direction and noticed Henry sitting behind the large oak tree. Walking over quietly he noticed the boy looked absolutely devastated.

Kneeling down beside her, Killian tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, second place is fantastic, no need to be disappointed that the team did not come in first."

"S…sorry Coach…Killian …it's just…that…why are girls so confusing? Paige is over there talking to Nicholas." Henry said sullenly. "I thought…"

"I won't lie to you, lad," Killian said with his own sad expression. "Any lass is confusing at any age. It doesn't end. Now I don't know who that Nicholas chap is or why Paige would talk to him, but I know that she is not doing it to hurt you." Killian sat down beside the Emma's son and mimicked his position with his back against the tree.

"But Killian," Henry protested, "Girls like Paige can get any guy they want. She's only paying attention to me because she wants you to be together with my mom. No girl is going to like a guy like me. I'm not as good looking as the other boys in our class. I'm not as smart. I am a klutz. I can't do anything right. My mom said that I might even have to get braces. Plus my mom wore glasses until she got contacts so it is likely I might have to wear them too."

"Henry, listen, when a person wants to be your friend they look past all that other stuff because in the end it doesn't matter. For example, your mom could have two heads and purple skin and I would still lo…like her very much. Nothing would keep me from getting to know her…or you." Killian blushed slightly at the almost admission of his real feelings for Emma. "And to be honest I have a feeling that Paige does care about you as more than just a co-conspirator. I spend an awful lot of time at Jefferson's and let me tell you that you are often a topic of conversation. She tells me about the funny things you say at school or the nice things you do for her like walking home with her and holding the umbrella when it rains. And this morning she spent an hour getting her hair to look just right because she knew she'd see you. A lass doesn't remember or pay attention that stuff unless she is interested in a lad."

"You really think?" He asked. "I don't always notice what she does because I get distracted when I see her."

"A beautiful woman can do that to you, mate," Killian said, nudging the boy with his elbow. "She'll make you forget you ever had any doubts at all."

"Kind of like how you act when you see my mom?" Henry asked, feeling a bit bolder now.

"I think your Mom is beautiful. In fact, she takes my breathe away every time she walks into a room…"

"That's why you run your hand through your hair and gulp when you look at her?"

"Gulping? What…?" Killian called out confusedly as the boy bounded happily away. "What is up with the people in my life? First Paige spends an hour getting her hair just right because Henry would be here, then Henry with his gulping theories and finally Emma and her plunge off the deep end with what's-his-face, friend from high school?"

"What are you muttering to yourself about now?" Emma asked with a puzzled grin.

"How long have you been standing here? Spying on me now?" Killian jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Spying? No! I heard Henry and when I got closer to the tree I saw she was with you and you were…"

"Having a private conversation…"

"Ughhh…men! I heard that, so I walked away before he could see me. I was going to tell you how well you handled that crisis with him and thank the man I fell in love with, but…ohhhh…never mind!" Emma spat out not realizing her confession.

"What is with you anyway? After last night I thought…" Killian continued to rant not really hearing what Emma had slipped out.

"Thought what? What?! Please enlighten me, Killian, what epiphany did you have today?" Emma looked enraged at the frustrating man standing in front of her.

"Bloody hell! I…never mind! I can't talk to you!" Killian spat out furiously as he watched her begin to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I think I have had enough. I'm leaving!"

"What is with all the people in my life I love? They always leave. I don't get it!" Killian turned his back to her unaware of the admission he had made as well.

Emma started to walk away when the words he had just spoken began to sink into her brain. "Did he say, love?" She whispered to herself before turning around to find him gone. "Killian?!"

"Easy…Emma…let him cool off. Hey, what's with the waterworks?" Jefferson cupped Emma's elbow gently leading her to an empty picnic table.

"H…he…he said 'love'. All the people he loves, leave him. Oh, Jefferson, I just said that I was leaving…does that mean he loves me? I'm sorry…you don't want to hear about this…"

"No, no…it's alright. Maybe I can shed some light on some things that concern a Mr. Killian Jones…I've know the man most of our adult lives. He is right though…about the women he loves…" Noticing the confusion in Emma's eyes Jefferson continued to explain. "Well, let's look at the facts. Killian's mother dies of just when he's younger than Paige and Henry are now, broken hearted after his father abandoned the family. His first love – Milah died in a pretty tragic accident. His brother, Liam, died while serving in the Navy. Maybe only his father actually chose to leave Killian, but in the end they all did leave him."

"Oh my God, Jefferson, if I had realized before I said what I said…" Emma choked out on renewed tears.

"What did you say…I'm sure it's nothing that can't be taken back."

"I told him that I couldn't take it anymore and that I was leaving. That's when he said that everyone he loves, leaves him…or something like that."

"Emma, do you love Killian?"

"Yes…hopelessly…like my next breath depends on it."

"Good! Because if there were ever a man in love it's definitely Killian. I swear if you don't tell him that you love him soon, the boy is going to pull all his hair out and gulp himself to death." Jefferson laughed at the bright, blushing smile across Emma's face.

"Where do I go from here, Jefferson? Blurting it out on the soccer field hardly seems appropriate and I have to get Henry home and ready for the dinner tonight…I'll have to tell him tomorrow." Emma shrugged nervously rising from her spot on the bench. "Thanks, Jefferson, you've given me a lot to think about."

Jefferson watched Emma walk away. "Tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow, Dad?" Paige asked innocently coming up behind him.

"Tomorrow is too late, is what tomorrow is. You still want to help Killian get his head out of his…You still want to help?"

"Yep…why?"

"Killian and Emma have a request…they just don't know it yet…come on, I need your assistance."

Across the field Killian stopped walking to take a minute to try and compose himself before facing his team of soccer tykes.

"Must be the most infuriating person I have ever met." He muttered to himself.

"Who's infuriating? Certainly not that lovely assistant coach of yours." Robin joked patting his friend on the back.

"No…Henry is delightful." Killian smirked back.

"Nice try, mate, but I know you are talking about Emma. What happened?"

"Well…she eavesdrops on my conversation with Henry, then congratulates me on the way I handled the situation with the lad, tells me that I am the man she is in love with and then…" Killian looked up at Robin as the realization of what Emma had said dawned on him.

"Yeah…I can see why she would be infuriating. She thinks you are wonderful with Henry, she is in love with you and…help me out because I don't get the infuriating part." Robin scratched his head vigorously.

"She loves me, Robin! Emma Swan, the most beautiful woman in the universe loves me…me! Now what do I do? Did I screw everything up completely?"

"No, you need to find her and tell her that you are in love with her as well. That is how you feel, right? I mean with all the hand-running-through-the-hair-and-gulping-thing I just assumed."

"I love Emma with all my heart…my soul for that matter. And what's with the comments about hair pulling and gulping? I don't get it."

"Just a little side-bet me and the kids have going…never mind that…go find her and tell her what's in your heart." Robin laughed giving his clueless friend a kick on the backside.

"I can't exactly blurt the way that I feel out here…on the soccer field and all…kids everywhere…tomorrow…I'll go over tomorrow. Thanks Dad!" Killian smiled as he jogged off to join his team for the awards ceremony.

"Any luck, Robin?" Jefferson asked as he made his way over to the puzzled man.

"I got him to realize what they both blurted out to one another earlier, but he wants to put off telling her until tomorrow. Tomorrow!"

"Yeah, Emma as well. That girl has got it bad for him." Jefferson smiled. "Not to fear though, my friend, for we have a plan."

"You are going to love this, Coach Robin, it's going to be so much fun…but we need everyone's help…" Paige beamed proudly as she prattled on excitedly.

"So I take it we are abandoning our original plan to strand them here at the park?" Robin looked at Jefferson, who smiled knowingly. Turning his head back towards her, he smiled lovingly. "Paige…you have my undivided attention."

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc.** _


	7. Chapter 7

Just a couple of hours after the last trophy had been handed out at the tournament, Paige dragged both Killian and Jefferson by the hands into the gym at the Storybrooke Middle School. "Isn't it beautiful," she said, almost breathlessly as the two men regained their footing and caught up with her. "They did a great job decorating it."

"That they did," Killian agreed, looking down at the ticket in his hand to figure out which table and seat was his for the evening. As the culminating event for the school's service learning projects, tables were to be assigned for each volunteer, student, and a guest of that student.

"I don't see Robin anywhere," Jefferson complained, scanning the crowd of well-dressed professionals and students. It seemed a bit much for a school gym, but he could tell that his daughter was very excited to be there. Leaning toward his friend, he patted his shoulder and smiled. "Just talk to her," he said. "I'm telling you now that's all you need to do."

Killian nodded and scanned the crowd himself, seeing plenty of parents and children milling about the tables. She was out there somewhere, the obvious choice to escort her son to such an event. He was beyond deep breaths and expelling the air slowly. That was not going to work for him now. He needed to see her, talk to her, and make her understand.

"She's right there," Jefferson said, nodding his head in the direction of the other entrance.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Paige asked, jumping up and down for a better view.

He could see her scanning the crowd, Henry at her side with his arm crooked through hers. She was a vision, he determined, her golden hair hanging loose around her shoulders and her dress complimenting her fair tone. He had only seconds to admire her before she spotted him too and her eyes fluttered for a brief moment of the recognition.

"I'm going to go talk to Henry," Paige called out to her father, not waiting for a response. She was off and running, hugging Emma and smiling warmly at Henry before either man managed a step.

Jefferson, whistled lowly. "I'd go for it," he said. "She's not going to stay waiting around for you long."

"Is that supposed to motivate me?" Killian said. "The knowledge that she could find some other bloke without much trouble is not a comforting one."

Jefferson laughed. "Go on before you talk yourself out of it."

Killian did not look back at his friend as he dodged the excited students and even a short woman pushing a cart of party favors that seemed to want to run over the guests' feet rather than veer from her course. When he finally reached her, he felt a bit off balance.

"Hi," she said, pushing back her hair off of her shoulders. "I take it we are sitting together."

He nodded, not trusting his voice yet. She delicately took the ticket in his hand between her long fingers and inspected it carefully. Chewing on her pink lower lip, she nodded in the direction of the front row. "Up here, I think."

He caught her arm as she pulled to turn away from him, spinning her back to face him. "I wanted to talk to you first," he said, not letting go of her. "About earlier."

She sighed, looking toward her son who was engrossed in a conversation with Paige and obviously of no help to avoid this conversation. "I guess we do need to clear the air," she said, wiggling out of his grasp. "We both said…"

"We both said some things we didn't mean," he finished for her. "I know I did. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about your words to me."

She was glad he was no longer touching her, as she felt herself begin to shake. He didn't love her. That's what this was about. He had realized that he did not want to pursue anything with her and he was afraid that the new would hurt. He was looking at her the way a teacher looks at a student with a crush. She did not need that pity. "I understand," she said, drawing every bit of strength to get through his statement. "I guess we both jumped to conclusions there."

"I guess we did, love," he said, smiling at her. "I'd like…"

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for that standard line about them staying friends. She'd heard it before, given the speech herself. Something about hearing it from him was painful to a whole other level, she thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please take your seats, we'll begin our program for the evening," Mary Margaret Nolan announced from the stage. "Gather up everyone! We've got a busy agenda."

"Why don't we find those seats?" she asked, pulling her son behind her as she moved to the front of the room. Settling in next to Dr. Hopper, she pleaded silently for Henry to sit at her side to give her at least a little space between her and Killian. For once her son complied without complaint or question.

The light meal progressed and though she was running out of things to say to Dr. Hopper, she was grateful for the reprieve of talking to anyone but Killian. His eyes were following her as she spoke to the therapist about schools, an upcoming bond issue, a summer camp the therapist was running for children over the summer, and even the latest television ratings for a similarly admired show. Each time Killian so much as cleared his throat, she popped another bite of food in her mouth and made noises about the deliciousness of dry chicken and greasy string beans.

She groaned when Dr. Hopper passed her his card, as she assumed he was probably thinking about how much money he could make with her as a patient. At the rate she was going, she was beginning to think that it probably wasn't a bad idea to at least make an appointment.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their meal," Mary Margaret said, taking to the microphone again. "Each year we have our sixth, seventh, and eighth graders complete service learning projects. This year our students have collectively completed over 10,000 hours of community service. But their job does not stop there. These students are required to write about their experiences in their journals, create budgets for similar projects, draw maps of the parks or facilities needed to expand services offered to the community, and so much more. So tonight as we honor our young public servants, I would like to highlight some of the best work we've seen."

The teacher's voice faded as a video came up on the screen with footage of the students in their various assignments mixed with candid and posed photos from different events. Emma watched proudly as Henry's image appeared a few times in the montage, including a photo that she barely remembered Paige taking of them together with Killian after one of the team's best wins. Her throat felt tight as she looked at the image, seeing all three of them happily smiling from the bench with Killian's arms spread around them both.

"Mom?" Henry whispered. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded, willing back the stinging tears that threatened to fall. "Just proud of you," she said just as quietly.

Henry did not seem to believe her, but turned back to Killian and whispered with the man behind one of the event's agenda programs. The two laughed easily and Killian even managed to smile at her over the boy's head. She could not manage a smile back.

Mary Margaret tapped the microphone again and smiled brightly at the crowd. "I'd also like you to hear from a few of our students about their experiences," she said. "There are so many great stories these kids have to share, but we only have time for a few of them. First up, please welcome two of our seventh graders – Paige and Henry."

Emma shot her eyes to her son in surprise, as he had mentioned nothing about his inclusion in the program. The boy merely unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and confidently walked toward the podium with Paige joining him a few moments later. Emma couldn't help but see how grown up her son looked from that spot, his smile warm and friendly as he waited for the applause to stop so he could speak.

Killian scooted over to the now vacant chair. "You have quite a son there, love," he said, reaching his hand out to where hers rested on the edge of the table. "He's growing up into a good man."

Emma nodded wordlessly, her surprise at Killian's hand was nothing compared to her pride at seeing her son in the spotlight. As the two teenagers spoke, she realized that they had rehearsed for this moment quite a bit, seamlessly speaking one after the other to tell the story of their experiences. Both spoke of their experiences on the soccer field, but also of what they learned from working with children.

Henry motioned with his head that he was heading over to join Paige at her table and Emma nodded. "He's growing up," she said softly, her eyes falling to gaze at the way Killian had lightly covered her hand with his own. "It's hard to accept sometimes."

"I can only imagine," Killian answered. "I've enjoyed getting to know him over the past few weeks. I hope that now…"

Emma shook her head and tried to focus on Mary Margaret introducing another student. This was hard enough to hear him trying to say that he wasn't interested in her without thinking about how much it would hurt Henry when Killian disappeared from their lives. This was part of the reason why she never brought home the guys she had dated. She didn't need Henry becoming attached only to watch them walk away with promises that they'd still be friends.

The next students were art enthusiasts and began to show a slideshow of some of the art work they had done with some of the senior citizens at the retirement home. Emma blinked back tears as she prayed for time to move faster and allow her to escape. She could have moved her hand, but even that seemed impractical. She just knew it was probably the last time he would ever hold her hand and glutton for punishment as she was, she wanted to remember the sensation.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental," he said, his mouth just inches from her ear. "I quite like this side of you."

She jerked he head back. "I'm not," she protested. "I'm just…"

He smiled knowingly. "I know, love," he said. "I know." He slid his fingers between hers and ran his thumb against the back of her soft hand. Despite the feeling that this was just a fleeting moment before he lowered some sort of rejection boom, she felt herself relax, eyes closing and body swaying closer toward him.

"Emma," a hissed whisper came from behind her. "Emma, I need your help." Regina Mills-Locksley stood behind her, running a hand through her dark hair. "Can you help me serve the cake? My assistant was supposed to help, but she's stuck at the office with some sort of complaint about property taxes from a man threatening to go to the newspapers."

Sliding her hand away from Killian's, she did not notice his sad expression at the loss of contact. "Sure," she said, standing and following the mayor into the hallway. Part of her was glad for the chance to be away from him, to not blurt out something she could never live down or recover from at all. The other part of her was screaming at her that a man does not hold your hand like that if he's trying to find a way to break things off.

Emma began to plate the individual cake slices, the monotony breaking through her thoughts for a moment. She'd already plated about 40 slices when Regina looked up from her own work and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I thought I had enough plates, but we're short."

"They should have some in the supply closet," Emma said, wiping a bit of the icing that had gotten onto her finger on a nearby napkin. "I'll get some." She headed off in the direction of the closet and felt her way along for the light.

As soon as Emma was gone from sight, Regina poked her head back into the gym and nodded to Robin. A few minutes later, Killian came into the hallway. "At your service," he said, his eyes not resting on the mayor but furtively darting around. "Where's Emma?"

Regina tried her best to look harried, offering him her best beleaguered expression. "She went to find plates. Can you please help her? She's just over there." A well-manicured hand pointed to the partially open door.

Killian followed her directions and headed into the dimly lit supply closet. "Emma?"

Regina smiled as Ruby, who had been just around the corner walked by with a nonchalant grin and kicked the door stop with her foot. Giving Regina and oops look, she laughed and came over with a stack of plates in her hands. "Would you look at that? I found plates."

Inside the supply room, Emma spun around to find him staring at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Regina sent me to help find the plates," he explained, his eyes looking at the colorful items of the closet from old fashioned decorations for class parties to a drink dispenser with a layer of dust so thick that one could not even see its original color. He moved past the box of deflated basketballs and jump ropes to stand closer to her.

"Killian," she said, her voice unsure and her hands reaching for a collection of shirts that she wanted to move in her efforts to search for the elusive plates. "I have this. Don't worry about it."

His hands seemed to automatically reach out for her, bracing her shoulders and trying to turn her around to face him. She jumped at his touch, pulling away immediately. "Emma," he said. "What's wrong? I…"

"This isn't the time," she said, hoping that her voice was not betraying her in that moment. "I…"

He practically felt slapped by her move away from him, unsure what he had done or said to have made her react in such a way. She was clearly upset with him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears that he had first attributed to the emotions of seeing her son do so well. He was clearly wrong. "The bloody plates can wait," he said, a bit more harshly than he intended.

She turned to face him, biting her lower lip at the surprised and pained expression on his face. "There isn't anything to say, Killian," she told him. "You said it earlier that we both said things we didn't mean. I had hoped…I had hoped it would be different. That's all."

Still a bit shaken from the way she had jumped from him a few moments earlier, he shoved his hands into his pockets rather than tempt himself. "You hoped what would be different, darling?" he asked. "I'm not sure I'm following."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I thought there might be something between us other than friendship. I get that you don't feel the same way." She shook her head. "I feel really stupid about it right now so I would appreciate it if you just let me be for a little bit. I don't know how to be around you without feeling awkward and that pretty much sucks."

"Awkward?" Killian felt his head pound with the confusion. "Emma, you aren't making sense. I have been trying to tell you.."

"Please stop," Emma interrupted him. "Just stop." Brushing past him, she reached for the door handle and pulled. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, not sure if he was actually asking about her outburst or her distress.

She chose to think it was the latter. "Killian, I am not stupid," she said with her wavering confidence on display. "We tried to see if there was something there, but there wasn't. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame me. It's just one of those things." She leaned back against the door that didn't budge, her arms back across her as if that might protect her from the blow of his rejection.

"You don't think there is anything between us?" he asked, disbelieving. "Emma, love, I'm not an expert, but what about last night and our dance and that kiss? You are saying that was nothing?" He knew he was bordering on sounding whiny with the way his inflection increased and the questions he was throwing out there.

She looked at him curiously. "I'm not the one who said it meant nothing," she corrected him. "I thought that it was perfect."

He smiled, which only served to make her close into herself even more. "You think that I was trying to say it meant nothing?" he asked as she managed to nod her head. "Oh, Emma. I have almost told you that I loved you six times now. It has been on the tip of my tongue so often that I either choke on the words or I second guess that perhaps you don't want to hear them. Then earlier today you said that you had fallen in love with me too. I suppose I was doing a little more than hoping over here."

She blinked several times, weighing his words in her mind. "But you said…"

"What did you think I said?" he asked, taking a single step toward her. "Love, I'm racking my brain here. I don't remember saying anything other than expressing my frustration that I didn't know how to talk to you."

She laughed, a hearty sound came from her as she broke down and just let out the fear and defeat that she felt was so imminent. "Really?" she asked, gasping for breath from the laughter. "I thought you were saying that you didn't want to try and see if this would work between us. I was preparing myself for that rejection and you're telling me that I was wrong." She laughed again. "I can't really deal with this."

He closed the gap between them a little more, smiling at her with that cheeky arrogance that seemed natural to him. "What I've been trying to say is that I love you, Emma. Despite the fact that we have both been behaving like daft idiots today, I've been dying to tell you that. Though I did have a better location in mind." He waved a hand at their dusty and dimly lit surroundings.

"You love me?"

"Did you really doubt that?" he asked in return. "You're an infuriating lass who looks like an angel. How could I not love a woman who makes me rethink everything about myself and makes me smile just by thinking about her? I don't think I have ever had any choice but to love you completely and with my whole heart."

She tilted her head to the side. "You make it sound like an affliction," she teased. "But I understand because I love you too. How could I not?" She glanced around their surroundings. "Why do I think our matchmakers had something to do with us being in here?"

"They are bloody brilliant," he teased, finally closing the final steps between them. "The whole lot of them."

"It worries me," she said, tilting her chin up and looping her arms around his neck. "What are they going to do now?"

Lowering his forehead to hers, he sighed. "You think there is more?"

"Well," she said, her voice calmer and lower now. "We are together now. That means their mission is complete. How do you think they will spend their time now?"

"So we're together?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in question to her. "I think I like the sound of that." His mouth crashed onto hers in an ardent kiss, ignoring their surroundings or anything that was going on outside the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thank you or all those who have reviewed, loyally read, or enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you. I have already started a new story – Deserted, which I hope you will take a chance to read and enjoy too. _**

Summer passed and Emma and Killian grew closer and found it more and more difficult to spend time apart even though both agreed that they didn't want to rush anything by moving in together. Robin, Jefferson, Paige, and Henry thought differently.

"So…you're going out with Killian tonight, Mom?" Henry asked cautiously. He had grown used to evenings at friends' houses or with Mary Margaret and David. He'd even spent a weekend camping with Robin and Roland so that Killian and Emma could have a little weekend getaway.

"Yeah…why? What are you guys up to now?" Emma narrowed her eyes at her son sitting on her bed. It had been quiet lately, too quiet. She knew they must be up to something.

"Nothing…it…it's just that…wouldn't it be better if we just lived with Killian? Then you could see each other without getting a babysitter or…"

"Kid, I explained this to you already. Killian and I have grown closer, that is true, but we have only been dating for a few months…"

"Five months, two days and six hours…to be exact." Henry looked smug as he sat on her bed and held out the necklace she was searching for in her dresser.

Looking at Henry with wide-eyed wonder, Emma formulated her answer, "Yes, well, not that you've been counting or anything. Let's just let things progress and we'll keep taking life…"

"I know, I know, one day at a time." Henry repeated rolling her eyes at mother's lack of commitment. She was still fighting it, but Henry knew that the moment was coming close when she'd accept that Killian meant more to her than she let on with her cool demeanor.

"Killian? When are you leaving? You don't want to keep Emma waiting. Girls don't like to wait around forever. For instance, ladies will wait for let's say, a proposal, but if it doesn't come soon they will find someone else to ask them. Like waiting to be asked to dance, or…"

"I get it Paige. You think I should propose something to Emma?" Killian smiled in the mirror as he continued to trim his facial hair.

"Absolutely!" Paige bounced up and down behind him.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask her to help out again with the coaching of our soccer team. I guess I could propose that before another team snaps her up…"

"Killian! No, not that. You know, about rings and flowers." Paige looked at her father's best friend exasperated.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Do you think she will want to handle taking care of the ring toss booth at this year's carnival? Maybe she could help me with the flowers for the soccer Moms that help out every year?"

"You are crazy, Killian," she said, smiling despite her frustration. She missed him being around so much. He wasn't staying at the house as often, having finally rented his own apartment and moved into it earlier that summer. "You know exactly what I mean! When are you going to marry Emma?"

"Paige, honey, relationships like that take time. Don't worry Emma and I belong together and one day we will be married, but for now…"

"Yeah…I know, one day at a time." Paige chanted the familiar saying back to him before turning to leave the doorway. "Hey, Killian?"

"Yeah, love?"

"You better get Emma to stop scratching your back so hard when you have an itch, she's leaving marks."

*******

"Robin, they are never going to get married," Paige wailed quietly in the backseat of Robin's Range Rover.

"Yeah, it's looking less likely," Henry commiserated with her best friend. "Why are they so stubborn? Don't they realize? Can't we bring a priest or minister to practice and marry them secretly?"

Chuckling from the front seat, Robin smiled into the rearview mirror. "No, just give it time, they'll come around. Have faith."

"Faith is getting harder and harder to come by. Besides, they're not getting any younger and soon it will be too late for them to have more children."

"Children?" Henry wailed. "I don't want brothers or sisters. Who came up with that idea? And why would…" Robin scowled at a laughing Jefferson in the passenger seat.

*******

Killian paced up and down the sidelines watching his team play against their toughest rivals. The kids were doing fantastic and though it looked like he was worried about their game plan something else was causing him to be nervous. Patting the front pocket of his jeans for the twentieth time that day he sighed and looked into the stands for a supportive nod of approval from his friends.

The game eventually came to an end with the Storybrooke Tigers winning a hard fought victory.

"Hey, lads and lasses, great game, but I need you to hang around for a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure, Coach." The French twin connection of Jean-Paul and Claude spoke in their very best English.

"You two are getting good at this language thing," Killian commented noticing how fluently they were beginning to speak and understand the language.

"What's Coach up to? I mean, we won so why is he having us do drills with the balls after a game?" Jimmy asked an equally confused Henry.

"I don't know?" Henry shrugged off Jimmy's question. He wasn't aware of what the head coach wanted from the team. Killian had simply told him to distribute the soccer balls to the team members.

"Look, Henry, the balls have writing on them. What does mine say?" Roland asked, holding it up to the teenager. "What?"

Henry's eyes shot open. "It says 'marry,'" he answered, rushing over to read the other equipment.

"Nice game, Henry. Way to kick Southside's' butt," Paige said as she ran onto the field. "Wish we'd done as well. But we can't win them all.

"Caitlyn proved she's getting the hang of it," Henry laughed. "Two goals and an assist! Awesome!"

Paige looked proudly at Henry. "Maybe it was the extra practice with the assistant coach," she said. "What are you up to anyway? Shouldn't you be packing up the equipment bags, not unpacking."

"Come on you guys, I need you to take your soccer balls and line up in the middle of the field. Where is Amelia?" Killian asked as he counted heads.

"She had to go, but Paige can help if we need another person for drills." Henry volunteered with the nodding approval of Paige.

"Okay…thanks Paige. Heads up kids, I need everyone in a straight line and don't pick up your soccer balls until I point to you. Ready? Emma should be back from that errand I sent her on any minute now…great! Hear she comes." Killian called out orders to his team and the two teenage assistants.

"Killian? What are you kids doing lined up on the middle line? Where's the coach?" Emma asked her group of soccer players.

Watching Killian's instructions from the other side of the field, Jean-Paul picked up his soccer ball. The word printed on it's side said 'Emma'.

"What is going on here?" Emma asked the little boy in French.

The next soccer ball that was picked up revealed the word, 'I' with the giggling Claude holding it high. Jimmy raised his next and scowled at the word 'Love' printed on its side.

Laughing quietly Robin and Jefferson watched as each child revealed the message they had helped to tape to the balls that morning after Killian had explained what he wanted to do. When all the soccer balls were held up the message read, 'Emma, I Love You, Will You Marry Me?'

Not believing her eyes, Emma blinked rapidly and slowly turned in the direction Jefferson was pointing to. There standing ten feet behind her was Killian holding out his hand with something in it on bended knee. Emma just stood there for a few minutes before reality hit her and slowly she made her way over to Killian barely able to see him for the tears in her eyes. "Are you insane?" she asked. "You got the entire team to propose to me?"

"I mean every word printed on those silly soccer balls. I love you, Emma with all my heart and you will make me the happiest man on earth if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife." Killian spoke sincerely still on one knee.

"Of course I will be your wife, Killian. I love you too!" Emma cried leaping into his outstretched arms and melting into his kiss.

Cheers and screams of happiness greeted the newly engaged couple as a group of kids plus two happy older men circled Emma and Killian. Killian barely had enough room through the throng of well-wishers to place the diamond solitaire on Emma's left ring finger.

"Well, Robin I feel like we just invaded the beaches at Normandy. World War II's strategic planning was easier than this pairing." Jefferson joked patting his good friend and partner on the back.

"Yeah…quite the coup. Just think we can plan your proposal next," Robin joked back at a choking Jefferson.

"Mom!" Henry yelled hugging Emma around the neck. "You're really going to marry him?"

"If it's okay with you, Henry." Emma whispered kissing his cheek and enjoying the fact that he didn't pull away.

"You know it," Henry said, pulling away from his mother to hug Killian quickly "Thanks, Killian, for making my Mom so happy."

*******

Two months later at a little church on the outskirts of Storybrooke, a beautiful bride stood nervously in front of a mirror fixing her veil. She'd sworn she didn't want that large of a wedding, but in the end she had four bridesmaids – Regina, Ruby, Mary Margaret and a very excited Paige.

"How do I look, girls?" The blonde backed away from the mirror, her long white dress not as billowy or full as Mary Margaret had suggested. However, the lace sheath was perfect for Emma's style. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled in large loose loops that flowed down her back with a shining head band twisting through her hair.

"Ohhh Emma, you are beautiful. Killian's not going to gulp anymore; he's going to choke. Better warn Robin and Jefferson." Paige spoke in awe at the gorgeous site of her new mother.

"I'd say that assessment is about right," Regina chimed in, her own dress a royal blue that Emma had chosen. "Killian might not make it to the honeymoon. You should tone it down a bit."

"Don't listen to them," Ruby said. "You look gorgeous and if that fiancé of yours can't handle it, we'll find you someone else."

A loud knock sounded through the door startling the women inside the room. "Hey…Wow! Killian is going to fall over, better tell Robin to get a good grip on him. Emma you are gorgeous!" Jefferson hugged the young women carefully. "Ready to head down the aisle? I think Henry's about to jump out of his socks with excitement."

"More than ready," Emma said. "As much as I want to get married today, I could do without this whole wedding thing." The women followed Jefferson to the alcove just outside the doors to the sanctuary. He hugged Emma again, kissed his daughter's cheek, and squeezed Ruby's hand before he dashed down the aisle back to where he would stand with Robin, David, and Killian.

Henry looked at his mother expectantly, running a hand along his sleeve. "Wow, Mom," he said. "You look like a princess in that dress."

"That's what we were going for," Mary Margaret teased her student. "Now let's get your mom married off."

Emma stood back as her friends lined up to walk down the aisle. Linking her arm through her son's, she smiled at him. "Thank you for giving me away," she said. "It means a lot to me for you to do this, Henry."

"I love you, Mom," he said, breathing out. "Really."

The strains of music began to play softly signalling the start of the processional that the ladies were to head off. Each of them gave a quick grin to Emma over their shoulders before heading down the aisle.

"Easy mate, nervous much?" Robin chuckled watching Killian check his tie for the third time that minute.

"Bloody hell, I wish I was already on my honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, I love Emma and I would do anything for her, even stand up here with the whole world looking at me trying to decide if I am good enough to marry this beautiful creature that is about to come down the aisle any minute."

"Killian! Take a deep breath or you won't have enough strength to make it through the honeymoon. You are definitely good enough and Emma knows how lucky she is. The girl loves you more than the air she breathes, son, trust that Killian." Robin reassured him.

"Thanks, I suppose owe a lot of our happiness to you and Jefferson. You both gave us a much needed kick in the pants."

"More like a hit with a shovel, you two were not the easiest pairing to date. Heads up, we're beginning."

Paige walked down the aisle first, flashing a quick smile and thumbs up to her father. She was followed by Ruby, who winked at Killian signaling her approval of his attire. Quickly after Mary Margaret and Regina made their way to the front. Killian hardly had time to smile back at any of them when all the breath he held was forced out of his lungs at the sight of Emma standing beside Henry at the top of the aisle as the wedding march began to play.

Emma looked up and locked her eyes with Killian's as she too fought for control over her breathing. He was gorgeous standing up at the front of the church with his friends by his side. Killian, her Killian.

The ceremony progressed with a few good-natured laughs from the guests about how the two came together. The minister informed the group that Emma and Killian had written their own vows and turned to Emma to recite hers first.

"Killian, I never thought it was possible to be able to completely share my life with someone as wonderful as you. I poured all my energy into being the best mother I could be to Henry and I thought that meant excluding anyone else from entering our lives. With the help of a couple of very intelligent 13 year olds and some crafty adults, I realized that my life would be made so much richer and fuller with you beside me. So now I give myself to you, Killian, heart, body and soul for the rest of my days. In return you will always have love and understanding; I will never love a man the way I love you." Emma spoke tears brimming in her full lashes.

"Emma, I live with the knowledge that family is everything, family and love are the two keys to a hope-filled, happy life. And you and Henry have taught me that even if I don't have family in a traditional sense, we can build one together with each other and with friends who have never given up on either of us. You have taught me that dreams can become reality if you let your heart open enough. I am eternally thankful for the beautiful gifts you and Henry bring to my life. There will never be another woman for me, you are the love of my life; my soul mate. I give myself to you, Emma, heart, body and soul for the rest of my days. In return you will always have love and understanding; I will never love a woman the way I love you." Killian spoke lovingly wiping an errant tear from his eyes.

"Now that Emma and Killian have given themselves and by the giving and receiving of the rings I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss…I see he's already started. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Killian and Emma Jones." The minister smiled and laughed at the young, impatient couple that could not contain themselves long enough to wait for his blessing on the kiss.

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
